


I've loved you for a thousand years

by ace23



Series: ABO Universe [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Niall, Alpha!Zaki, Alpha!liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Growing Up Together, Insecurity Issues, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Gale, Omega!Josh, Omega!Zayn, Original Character(s), Rimming, Rut, Self-Lubrication, Soulmates, True Love, alpha!Harry, cuteness, in heat, knots, omega!Louis, or something like that, phonesex, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace23/pseuds/ace23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time,is Zaki's turn to tell his story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When I saw you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final part to my series,I decided to actually post it and is,as you can see, Zaki and Gale's story. It features scenes with the other pairings,but is mainly them,so don't expect too much of anything apart from Zale.  
> Thank you for giving it a try.
> 
> (As always,is unbetaed so please be gentle with your critics. If you see something wrong let me know and I'll check it right away)
> 
> Enjoy

When Gale was born, he was another addition to the big family. He was a cute blonde blue-green eyed baby, all chubby and giggly.  
Zaki was five when he was introduced to baby Gale, and he remembers the day clearly.

_“Daddy why do I have to go? I’ve seen pictures, I wanna stay and watch-“_   
_“No, uncle Ni wants you to meet the baby, and we’re all going Zaks, nobody will stay home to watch you.”_   
_“Uncle Harry-“_   
_“Is working, uncle Lou is bussy. Your aunties too. So please, just come. And we won’t be there for long, it’s a baby and he needs his sleep. C’mon, put the coat on.”_   
_The car ride was boring, with all the presents for the baby in the backseat blocking the view and Rais crying for nothing in particular. Zaki despised the baby, another one to share uncle Niall with. Like Rais wasn’t enough._   
_Niall’s house was big, bigger than their own but Zaki liked his house better. This one was too white and boring, his house had his Baba’s art all over the walls, even his drawings that Dad thought were too cute to paint over despite Baba’s complains._   
_Uncle Niall opened the door and Zaki pouted when Rais received the first kiss. Always the little ones, ugh, now he understood why Ginny always warned him about baby brothers._   
_“My champ! So big Zaks, I swear you grow every week a little bit more huh?” he hugged him and stepped inside the house. It smelled like baby, like his own when Rais was younger. He hated that smell. Ginny was watching cartoons with Keenan next to her, Bree on the floor with her Barbie kicking a small ball he was certain was from Keen’s finger-football game._   
_“Zaks! You wanna play outside?” Zaki nods, but Dad stops him before he can get closer to Ginny._   
_“Let’s meet the baby and then you go to play, ok?” Zaki sighs but nods, kisses his cousins and follows his daddy’s voice. He’s cooing at the sleeping baby, who from Zaki’s angle looks like a bundle of blankets with a red head. He makes a face and tries to leave, when the baby whimpers. Curiously, he comes closer to the crib and puts his hand on the side, the baby opens his eyes and stares at him. Zaki’s breath rushes out of him and he turns red, can’t stop his hands from taking the baby’s and squeeze carefully._   
_“Is he okay?”_   
_“He just fell asleep, usually sleeps for a couple of hours before waking up…must be hungry?” Niall says, Josh cames into the room and tries to grab the baby, but he trashes a little and Zaki touches his face slowly until he calms. Josh pats his head, kisses his forehead and goes to the couch to nap with the other kids, Niall leaves the room and just Zayn and Zaki stay watching over the baby._   
_“He’s so pretty, his eyes are so pretty.” He mumbles, Zayn smiles._   
_“His name is Gale, remember?” Zaki didn’t remember, he didn’t care when he was told before. But now he repeats the name in his head._   
_“Gale. That's nice.” he says, the baby yawns but is still looking at him with big trusting eyes. “You sleep, I’ll be back soon yeah? Promise.” The baby goes to sleep again and Zaki watches over him until is time to go._   
_From then on, he tried to go as much as he could to his uncle’s house._

Zaki watched Gale grow up in front of him. And he always knew they were meant to be. He couldn’t explain it, he just knew. It was different than his sister and David, because he was always trying to stop his feelings in order to protect Gale’s. It was useless, he knew that too, because Gale wanted him just as much.  
“Zaki? Why don’t you come over tonight? We can cuddle and watch old superhero movies and-“  
“Gale not tonight, tomorrow we all have school. You can ask to come to my house this weekend, you can stay and everything.” Gale sighs but agrees. He knows the weekend will come with another excuse.  
Zaki is fifteen now. And Gale is just ten. And it might not be a huge age difference but it sure feels like it because Zaki has his ruts now, and Gale doesn’t understand that being too close makes Zaki lose control.  
He’s a young healthy alpha, but he was left with his Baba’s personality so he has no control just yet. He hopes he will learn how not to pop boners everywhere soon, it’s been embarrassing.

 

Later, Dad sits with him and Zaki knows the talk is coming.  
"Zaks...Gale asked me about you again." Zaki hums, trying to seem uninsterested, but every hair in his body stands and he breathes deep. "He's stressing over you Zaki, you have to do something. He's very sensitive to you, feels every wave of-"  
"I know! You've told me a hundred times alright?! But I can't---I don't know how to build the shield or whatever, Father."  
"Zaki, don't call me that. Don't freak ok? You need to calm down-"  
"I can't Dad, that's the problem! I have Baba's troubled mind-"  
"Your father has nothing to do with this, your personality is not troubled, you are just too young. And apparently I'm not helping you enough." it was so typical of his dad to blame himself for Zaki's fuck ups. But Zaki knew better. He was the problem.  
Rais came into the living room and called Liam to dinner, Zaki stayed behind.  
"Maybe you should stop trying to hide your emotions and let him know. He's not dumb you know? He understands your needs better than you think bro, he's an omega after all."  
"He hasn't presented yet Rais."  
"Like he doesn't reek omega, Zaks, seriously."  
Zaki hits the back of his brother's head and growls.  
"Don't talk about him that way, arse."


	2. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always,let me know If I made a mistake somewhere.  
> Enjoy.

_"His eyes are definetely green Josh, look at him!"_  
_"His eyes change, yesterday they were grey. I think they change with the weather."_  
_"You give me the best babies, my love."_  
_"Niall, you should be happy he's healthy, not because he has multicolored eyes." Josh reprimanded his husband softly. Gale was almost a year now, and he was the prettiest baby Zaki has ever seen in his life. He was so blond his hair seemed white at sunlight, his eyes were different shades of greay-blue-green every day, his laugh made Zaki go warm all over._  
_"Zaki? You want to sit with him?"_  
_"Yes please." he says, happy to have contact with the baby. Gale seemed to be just as happy to go to the floor with him, if him making grabby hands at Zaki meant anything._  
_Zaki takes him carefully, sits with him on the floor and pats his head smiling. Gale gurgles and laughs, snatching Zaki's hair and yanking, eyes wide with mischiev._  
_"Ou...! Don't hurt me Gale..." he smiled, tickling the baby and enjoying the moment. Zaki always felt calm around Gale, like the baby was a cloud of happiness and warmth Zaki had the chance to hold. They played for a while, until Gale got tired and sat with his back to Zaki's chest, grabbing the older boy's hand to put over his belly and doze off._  
_"Ok...they're cuddling. Look Ni..."_  
_"Oh...do you think..."_  
_"I don't know. I hope so though, wouldn't they be cute?" uncle Niall smiles at them and takes a picture._  
_"They totally would."_  
_Zaki doesn't understand just yet, holds Gale better and watches cartoons in silence._

 

"So...I can stay the weekend. Uncle Li told me." Zaki cringes but nods anyways.  
"That's awesome. What do you want to watch Gale?" Gale frowns, sits in front of him on the couch. Pushes Zaki until he has place enough to sit, back to chest, like always, grabbing Zaki's hand to put on his belly and rests his head on Zaki's shoulder.  
"Better." he says, just a whisper. Zaki tries really hard not to squeeze him and rub himself over Gale's back, has to think about old naked ladies to calm himself. But is easier.  
As always, Gale calms him and he feels himself relax enough to fall asleep.  
Gale doesn't smell like anything just yet, just sweet and fresh, probably his soap...Zaki nibbles his neck before falling asleep.

"I'm telling you Rais, he bit me a little."  
"Surprising. I thought he was going insane trying to stop his alpha from-" he yawns and stirs behind Gale, just to stop the conversation. He opens his eyes and Gale's are blue today.  
"Hi..." he says, all smiley and pink. Zaki is so fucked.  
He stands and goes to the kitchen, ignoring Gale's greeting.  
"I think Flash is a good choice, you guys?" he says, taking deep breathes until his Baba enters the kitchen.  
"Baby? You okay?" Zaki nods.  
"Yeah just...Gale..."  
"Oh. Still having trouble around him?" Zaki nods, Rais bumps his hip and smiles up at him.  
"You're alright though. No awkward-" Zaki puts a hand on his mouth as a warning.  
"Good, well, dinner will be ready in five, your father is tired so please try to behave." Zayn looks so worried Zaki is scared. Dad has been tired a lot lately.  
"Don't worry, is just the other pediatrician is off for pregnancy so he has to take over all her patients. He'll get enough sleep after they send someone to cover Dr. Frans next week. I hope."  
"Take care of him." Zaki murmurs, Zayn snaps his head to look at him.  
"I always do, son." Zaki leaves the kitchen, not wanting to fight with his father for this again.  
Zaki knows his Baba is not the best omega his father could've mated, but the bond they share is one of the strongest bonds he ever came across, so he just sighs in defeat.  
"They make each other happy Zaks, don't worry." Gale says, taking his hands and tugging until he's laying on the couch, Gale over him.  
"You shouldn't be doing this. I can...go crazy over you." Zaki admits. Gale giggles.  
"I know, but you won't. I trust you. You'll wait for me, and I'll wait for you." he doesn't hesitate, Zaki feels for the first time that Gale knows they're meant to be too.


	3. I'll wait for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this cahpter has so many flashbacks,I'm not happy with it but is how it came out. If you see mistakes let me know.  
> enjoy

_Zaki is playing with Rais when he hears Gale cry. He runs inside to get him and sees the two year old crying on the floor, when the baby sees him he cries harder. Zaki picks him up and kisses his cheek._  
_He fell from the couch trying to go outside, Zaki scolds himself for not realizing he should have brought Gale out with him too._  
_"Sorry Gale, I'm here now." Gale calms down and hugs his neck like always. Zaki is seven and he feels proud every time Gale hugs him voluntarily or kisses him on the cheek._  
_"Miss you." he says, Zaki goes red and giggles._  
_"I was just out Gee. Let's go play with Rais, yeah?" Gale hums and puts his head on Zaki's shoulder. Outside uncle Josh smiles at them, Baba coos at them, Liam and Niall high five each other._  
_"The cutest couple, they'll be."_  
_Zaki thinks he has an idea of what that could mean, but not entirely._

Zaki is sleeping later that night, Gale shakes him awake.  
"What...?"  
"I'm scared."  
"Told you we shouldn't have watched-"  
"Can I sleep with you?" his voice sounds so pleading, and Zaki is just so tired from football practice he just nods, moving to let Gale space enough to lay too. "Cuddle me."  
"Aren't you demanding, huh?" Gale giggles quietly. Zaki snakes his arms around the younger boy and kisses his shoulder. Is not sexual, is just his way to calm Gale and let him know he's not alone.  
They sleep soundly and calmly. Next morning Zaki wakes up feeling rested and with no awkward boner. He thinks is a success.

_Flowers. Zaki picks flowers for Gale in his backyard._  
_Is his birthday today, but he doesn't care. Gale told him he likes the violet ones, the yellow ones, and the pink ones. So he walks around picking them up, and giving them to Gale who smiles so big Zaki thinks he's going to pass out._  
_He now understands his feelings a little bit better, he's ten and his dad had "the talk" with him, or at least the first part. Zaki felt so embarassed and strange, because dad asked him if Gale made him feel different so Zaki obviously said yes._  
_"That's good love, good and bad, because you have to be very careful with him. He's younger than you, and clearly not an alpha, so you have to be always conscious of what you are doing. You will affect him, as he will affect you." Zaki wishes he could understand better, but the part about being careful he gets it. He knows, because Gale is pale and precious, because Gale is a delicate thing Zaki can't mistreat, he has to be always careful and make him happy. He feels the best when Gale is smiling._  
_"Zaki c'mon, go play with your friends. They're all here for you, babes." Baba says, but Gale takes his hand and hums him a happy birthday, Zaki sits down with him. He doesn't really mind the party, Gale being here is enough._  
_"I want to eat something, please?" Zaki is standing up right away, guiding Gale through his school mates and football mates and other cousins and mates (Zaki is very popular) until they reach the table._  
_"Gale sweety, let Zaki breathe alright? Its his birthday love, we talked about this." uncle Josh says, calm as always, in a careful voice. Zaki frowns, Gale holds his hand tighter._  
_"But I last saw him on Sunday. So long daddy..." Gale's voice is so pained, his eyes watering, bottom lip trembling. Zaki hugs him, no second thoughts._  
_"Its fine, I'd rather be with you, don't cry Gee, I'm right here." Zaki whispers. Is funny 'cause Gale barely reaches his chest, but he feels so perfect like this, so warm and soothing._  
_"Sorry I-" Zaki chuckles._  
_"Let's go play with something, c'mon." he tugs on Gale's hand, ignoring his Baba's looks and uncle Josh's sigh. He doesn't want to upset Gale, so he kisses his cheek to make him smile and gives him more flowers._  
_Gale leaves with so many flowers they keep falling form his tiny hands, Zaki gets a sweet kiss on the cheek as a thank you._  
_He's red for hours._

 

_*TIME SKIP*_

Zaki's next rut is in a week.  
He's eighteen now, is summer and he's packing to leave for College. He's smiling happily, he's looking forward to his new life.  
There's just one aspect he will hate of going away, and is being so far from Gale.  
Gale's thirteen and he's...beautiful. His eyes stopped changing a couple of years ago, now blue with a hint of green in the middle, the sweetest smile and his father's pale skin. But his body is changing fast, and Zaki is so whipped. The boy is becoming curvy, his body going wider on his hips and the scent sweeter, tempting as ever. He reminds Zaki to Uncle Lou when he was younger, he has seen pictures that showed a beautiful, curvy, sexy omega. He remembers Harry growling at him for the way he was looking. He chuckles, uncle Harry and his irrational jealousy.  
Lately, Gale has been smelling stronger than ever and that's why uncle Niall banned Zaki from his house.  
"If he's going in heat soon, you're not going to be around Zaks. I love you, but I won't risk anything."  
Zaki udnerstands, and he's perfectly okay with that.  
Through the years their relationship remained pretty much the same. Awkward with Gale insisting and Zaki stopping him before it was too late. Zaki gained control of his inner alpha and Gale was safe around him now, so he allowed the boy to be close without caring about that. He realised at seventeen that he had to go away from Gale if he wanted to fall in love.  
Zayn was always telling him he should try and meet other omegas, because Zaki has never slept with anyone yet and he refused to date anyone in high school. He felt like he was betraying Gale, and his pretty eyes and his sweet promise of waiting for him.  
"Zaki?!" he was startled, Gale's voice ringing in his ears as the younger boy jumped the stairs to meet him in his room. Zaki knew what was going on in a second.  
"What are you doing here?! Oh my God you could've-"  
"Shut up. Kiss me, kiss me now." Gale threw himself to Zaki and he had to catch him, falling on his messy bed. Gale puckered his lips searching for the alpha's but Zaki pushed him away.  
"No. I have to call your father, he's gonna skin me alive if I-" he stopped because Gale pushed himself so his neck was practically on Zaki's mouth.  
He overstimated himself.  
Zaki growled, getting a firm hold of Gale's small hips and grinded up, making the omega whimper. _  
_

 

_"Gale? What happened?" Zaki asked softly. The boy was crying, hiding in his bed and shaking. Zaki knew something was wrong the moment uncle Josh called him._  
_"He won't talk to me Zaki, and Niall is trying to tear down the door. Come here, five minutes yeah? he's been calling you..." Josh never called him before, so Zaki knew it was important._  
_Gale jumped in his arms and hugged him with all the force an eleven year old can muster, sniffing in his shoulder._  
_Zaki would've thought the position was inapropiate if Gale was okay, but the boy was shaking with the force of his sobs and Zaki held him tighter._  
_"Talk to me, love." Gale whined and hid his face on Zaki's neck._  
_"The boys at school...they...told me things..." Zaki growled, Gale held on tighter."Like I couldn't ever be...that I'm going to...that I am...a b-"_  
_"No, stop. That is bullshit Gale, they don't know anything about the world, their parents are probably as bad as them, and you can't believe them. You are not whatever they told you you are."_  
_"They told me I shouldn't exist. Why? Why is it so bad to be a male omega?"_  
_"You haven't presented yet Gee, you can't know-"_  
_"I will! I feel it, and I'm okay with it, because I thought it was normal and ok-"_  
_"It is. Look at your dad and mine, and uncle Lou. Is normal, and more than okay."_  
_"They said I will never find anyone who will mate me, because no alpha wants a male omega." Zaki growls louder this time, squeezes Gale in his arms._  
_"That is a lie, you have seen alphas who love their male omegas with all their souls. You are a product of a bond between a male omega and an alpha. Do you ever saw your dad doubt his desicion?"_  
_Gale moves to look at him._  
_"No."_  
_"Because he doesn't. Nor uncle Harry, neither my dad."_  
_"You always say your Baba doesn't take care of your dad enough. What if I'm like that?" he's still crying, and Zaki realizes he's talked too much about his own family to him._  
_"My dad wouldn't change my Baba for nobody in the Universe. His bond, after you present you'll feel it, is so strong, it flows and even if I think Baba could be a little more attentive, my dad is attentive enough for both of them. Is what makes them perfect for each other. And you'll find your alpha." Gale smiles at him._  
_"I have you, I don't want an alpha. I was upset because maybe you thought like that." Zaki is taken aback. Gale smiles still and hugs him. Zaki sighs, hugging him tighter, smiling too. "I'm happy you think so highly of male omegas..." he moves again to look at him in the eye, his eyes are so blue Zaki loses himself for a moment._  
_Enough time for Gale to lean in and kiss him on the lips._  
_Zaki is dumbstruck. Gale's lips are thinner than his own, but they fit perfectly and makes his skin tingle in the most delicious way. He kisses back just a moment, the wetness from Gale's cheeks bring him back to Earth and he stands up._  
_"No. Gale-"_  
_"That was my first kiss." the boy says, all rosy cheeks and bright eyes. Zaki swallows, mutters a 'fuck' before rushing to him again and kissing him one last time, his inner alpha jumping around in pure bliss. There's nothing like this, Zaki thinks, nothign will ever feels like Gale's kiss. He sees fireworks behind his eyelids, he grips Gale's waist just a little bit tighter and lets go._  
_"That is not happening again anytime soon." he says. Gale whimpers, hides his face on Zaki's chest._  
_"I know, but I'm happy you were my first kiss." there's a part of Zaki that wants to tell Gale he is going to be his first everything, but his rational mind urges him to stay quiet. He already has a first kiss, despite feeling like a pervert for kissing a boy so young. "I'm happy it was you, I'll wait for you Zaki. Even if you don't want me to, I'll wait for you."_


	4. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well,I promised so here it is.  
> Don't hate me for going on,but I have to,even if there's just one person reading this,I will post it for that person only.   
> I'm sad,very very sad,so forgive me for mistakes I will read it again soon (when my wifi doesn't die for hours and comes back for minutes and such).  
> Enjoy...

He's nibbling Gale's neck, rutting hips up and bringing Gale's down. He knows is wrong, but Gale smeels like paradise and his body is warm pressure where Zaki wants it. He growls and sucks on the skin he can reach, relieshes on Gale's whimpers and small hands clutching his sides.  
"Fuck. What am I doing?! he says, pushing Gale off him with careful but strong hands. "Look at me, Gale look at me." he uses his alpha voice, knows Gale is not going to listen otherwise. "Lay down, I'll be right back. you stay in this bed, you hear me? You stay here."  
He closes the door and sighs, takes deep breaths of pure air, trying to get rid of Gale's scent. Obviously he can't, and he ends up with his back pressed to his door and gripping his phone so tightly he's afraid he'll crush it.  
"Zaki?! Have you seen Gale?! He's not-"  
"He's here, in my house. I'm alone with him. I'm outside the door, not coming in. Hurry the fuck up 'cause I...I don't know how much longer I can resist." he hungs up on uncle Niall, tries to contain his instincts and hold his alpha inside. He bites the inside of his cheek and tugs on his hair in agony.  
Gale calls his name nonstop and Zaki wants to cry, he honestly wants to cry. He feels like he'll snap in a second. He doesn't know how to stop his longing, the desperation that threats with taking over his mind and take the thriteen year old omega that is inside his room, possibly rutting around, tangling in his bedsheets.  
It hits him like a ton of bricks the fact that his bed reeks his scent, so Gale is probably in a greater pain because of him. he curses himself, goes inside, finds Gale whimpering and trying to bury his face on his pillow. He's almost naked, his underwear soaked with slick and Zaki moans at the sight and scent he's giving off. He can't fanthom the agony uncle Harry had been through before mating uncle Lou. Years of this? Zaki can't even handle another hour.  
Luckily, after he strips his bed and orders Gale to stay where he is, uncle Niall arrives. He moves fast, an alpha with a mission that involves his family is an alpha to fear.  
Zaki doesn't mean to fight him, but he does. he growls and puts himself between the door and Niall, jumps on him and Niall tries to move him with care. Zaki feels out of his own body, he's all instinct now.  
They're trying to take his omega away from him. That's not going to happen.  
His father arrives and Zaki seems to come back to Earth at the sound of his screams, but he still feels like he can't use his body in the way he wants. He's still fighting Niall, pushing him away with all the force he can muster in his arms.  
He gets knocked out.

 

When Zaki wakes up, his dad is next to him.  
"You did a great job Zaks. Amazing job. So proud of you, son." he says softly, caressing his forehead like he used to when Zaki was a little kid.  
"He's gone. Did Niall take him?"  
"Yes. Niall was fighting you back when I arrived, I knocked you out as painlessly as I could. But you're strong Zaks. Very strong, you scared him." Zaki laughs, and his head hurts.  
"At least I didn't take him. That's all that matters to me." he says, taking a sip from the water Baba's offering him.  
"He cried for you when he saw you lying on the floor. Even in that state he could recognize his alpha. Gale fought Niall with all his strenght too." Zaki groans, doesn't want to think about Gale suffering.  
"Josh called like ten minutes ago. Says Gale's alright, in his room. Niall is staying at the door and he has Harry watching around the house."  
"Uncle Harry?"  
"Niall is...paranoid. Remember Josh was..." Zaki remembers, when he first was told Josh's story, he couldn't believe it.   
"Yes i know, but I thought uncle Harry was busy. The restaurant and uncle Lou..." he says, not wanting to upset his father. He knows he gets overprotective of Louis too, despite him being happily mated to Harry.  
"He is. But he's gonna stay stay there until I can go. I'll be there in a couple of hours. Is just for tonight. His scent will be strong, so Niall wants to keep him the safest he can be."  
"Ok." Zaki yawns, his Baba kisses his forehead.  
"I'll bring you dinner. Minnah is downstairs making sandwiches. Rais' at a friend's. I'll go to Louis', to help him with the kids alright baby?"  
"Ok, I'll keep an eye on her." he says, Zayn smiles at him and leaves the room.  
"I'm serious Zaki, I'm really proud of you. you showed everyone, specially yourself that you can be the alpha he needs." Zaki smiles softly, his father kisses his hand and leaves him to sleep.  
Zaki sighs, he can almost smell Gale in the house.  
He doesn't want to, but he ends up masturbating to the memory of Gale in his arms.

 

A week later, Zaki comes back from lunch with a couple of his friends to find Gale on his couch. He looks stunning, Zaki believes is the post heat afterglow or summat.  
"Zaki!" he says happily, standing up to greet him, a sweet kiss on his cheek that makes Zaki squirm a little.  
"Hey..."  
"I came here to thank you. i know i was reckless and stupid last week, coming here...but you kept me safe-" Zaki cuts him off.  
"You know you were reckless? Oh please, tell me more. Do you even understand all the things that could've gone wrong? You know alphas can lose it if an omega has a first heat around them. And you came here, alone! You came to a house that has an unbonded alpha that has been drooling over you since he has a concience of what an omega is!" Gale visibly shrinks while Zaki keeps walking near him. He's so furious, can't control the words coming out of his mouth. He's been saving his words for too long. "You were stupid, yes. But more than that you were selfish, because you knew how I could've had reacted at you. You know I like you, you know I want you and you decided it was okay to put yourself at risk and myself too, since your father would've literally kill me if I had touched you, to get whatever it is you want from me. Is always like this, you want and want and I have to stop myself. You can't see the effect you have on me Gale, but God I wish you could, so maybe you could understand the torture I'm always going trough." he ends his speech with a deep sigh, leaving the room and going to his room.  
He packs and packs until he feels Gale behind him. He's crying, because of course he is. Zaki wants nothing else than rush to him and hold him, apologize and kiss him, but he can't.  
"I just...I'm sorry. I want you too Zaki, I always want you too. Is not just you...you keep rejecting me, and now you're leaving and I just started my cycles and I'm...so scared." he whispers the last part, Zaki sits on his bed and pats the side to make Gale sit next to him. "I don't want you to...meet someone and leave me. I feel like it's suposed to be you and me...always you and me. And I thought I could give you this, have this for myself..."  
"I would have bit you. And then going away was not going to be an option. And you're thirteen for God's sake. You have to grow up, to meet people...to live before you settle down. I want you to. And I want to live too, Gee. I feel the same. But I need you to..."  
"Not be like your Baba?" he says, and Zaki understands why Gale is the one. He gets him, no words required. He nods stiffly, thinking about all the times he had to see his parents fight for the same reason. Zayn was too young, and Liam never stopped regretting his lack of control. Even if they are happily mated, Zaki knows his Baba was far too young to understand what being tied down to an alpha really meant. "I won't be. I won't be, I promise. I fear becoming someone you don't want around you, I want you to like me..."  
"I do, I like you a lot." Gale beams, he shines in this cloudy day like the sun Zaki knows is behind the grey. He's precious.  
"You promise you won't...mate someone else?" he's so naive, it hurts Zaki's heart to see the open look in Gale's eyes, feel his blind faith in him.  
"I promise." he intends to keep his promise. He kisses his cheek to seal the deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find mistakes,error and whatnot let me know gently and I'll fix it right away  
> Thanks for reading


	5. The ground is shaking

College hurts Zaki since the first day.   
He doesn't fit anywhere, he can't stand his clases and he misses home. The first three months are torture, and he keeps his phone with him all the time, texting and calling Gale nonstop.  
He learns more about Gale in those three months than in the last two years. They talk every night and he feels the blonde's absence more than ever. They skype once a week and everytime Gale hungs up in tears.  
Zaki skypes his sibling too, and he feels they are hiding something.

 

One day, everything blows up. He gets in a fight with other alpha, snaps at a teacher, can't reach Gale and when he calls Minnah, she drops the bomb.  
"Dad left."  
Is like waking up from a terrible dream just to start another one, just worst.  
"What?!"  
"Dad left. Last night, he grabbed some things and left." Minnah sounds choked, he can almost see her crying, feel her shaking against him. She passes the phone to Rais, who is holding her like Zaki expected.  
"They had a huge fight. Old things being thrown around and he just...snapped. He never does, so when he did it was scary. He used his alpha voice in full force, Baba screamed and screamed until he was forced to shut up...he said if he didn't leave he was going to hit him or break everything in the house..."  
"Dad would never-"  
"Of course not, so he left. He knows his limits better than anyone. Baba just...he's been in bed all day. Come home Zaki, yeah?" he says, and he too sounds like he's crying, so Zaki decides is time to go.  
He packs a light bag and takes the train. Ten hours later he's opening the door.

 

His Baba whimpers when he sees him, runs to hug him until he can't breathe.  
"It's okay Baba, everything's going to be just fine." he promises, holds his father until he stops shaking. All his family has the same problem when they cry, they shake like leaves and their faces turn into ugly red balloons. He wants to laugh, but he can't.  
"I'm so sorry baby, I'm so so sorry...you're right, I'm the worst...I'm always the worst."  
"No, no. I'm wrong, I don't think that way alright? Don't stress yourself, just nap yeah? I'll make some dinner and I'll wake you, ok?" Zayn kisses his forehead and nods, going upstairs in complete silence.   
Minnah throws herself at him, Rais follows her blindly. He's lucky to be so strong, since they are big now and crying. He sighs, when they calm down he asks them to help clean the house while he cooks something, dialing his father nonstop.  
His cellphone is off, so he calls uncle Niall.  
"He what?! He hasn't called in three days, I was worried but I thought he was busy! How dare he do such a thing and-"  
"I'll call Harry, call you later bye." he says, uncle Harry picks up in two rings and hands the phone to uncle Louis.  
"He called, said he needed time off. I yelled at him but he hung up. Maybe he went home? I mean, to his parents?"  
"I called from the train, he's not there neither. He's in a hotel, but I don't know how to find him exactly. This is so not like him uncle Lou...I'm terrified."  
"No babes, don't worry. This is your dad, he'll be back in fifteen minutes I bet..." Zaki knows is a lie. Louis knows his father better than that. He knows his father would never have left in the first place. So he's in unknown territory now.  
"Okay, I'll stay here until...I don't know. If you can come to visit Baba I would apreciate it, I know you came last night, thank you-"  
"No Zaki, you guys are family, I couldn't leave Zayn like that. Harry couldn't 'cause he had an event today but he's going tomorrow okay? Check nearby hotels, he would never go too far." Zaki sighs, feels tears in the back of his eyes and a lump in his throat. "Zaki? Love?" he sobs into the phone once and hears the gasp his uncle takes. "You want me to go? I'll be there in twenty if you-"  
"No no, it's fine. I just...I should've stayed."  
"No Zaki, you had to go and look out for you and your future. This is Liam and Zayn fucking up. Not you love. Never you Zaki. You're such a man now, coming to the rescue of your family. I know Liam is so proud of you, and I think he knew you were going to come back so he decided to take time..."  
"He said he had to go before hitting Baba or breaking stuff."  
"Oh dear. Harry? Come here for a second."  
"Uncle Lou?"  
"I'm going yeah? I cook and watch Ra and Minns, you go look for him 'cause if I do he's not coming back alive Zaki Jesus Christ-" Zaki sighs and cries on the phone a little bit more.  
"Don't come yeah? Tomorrow. Tonight I got it all covered. I promise-"  
"You take care of them, but I'm here, Harry and I, and Niall and Josh are here to take care of you Zaki alright? Just a call away." he smiles, wipes his tears.  
"I love you uncle Lou, Harry too." he can hear the smile in Louis' voice when he answers.  
"Love you too Zaks, see you tomorrow. Call if anything comes up."  
"I will."

Later, he lies in bed breathing deeply but unable to sleep. His room looks untouched.   
The house was dirty, Minnah and Rais were exhausted when they finished the chores, dinner was served for all of them on the couch, since the table was too big and had a big empty space.  
He saw the look of emptiness in his father's eyes, and hugged him extra tight before going to his room.  
He dials Gale's number, despite the hour. He picks up in the first ring, Zaki's heart jumps a little.  
"Zaki? I was waiting for your call, I know what happened in your house...I didn't want to call before since I didn't know if you were busy or not-" he's rambling, Gale is worried too.  
"Everything is shit right now, Gee. I wanted to come home, but not like this. I don't even know where the fuck my father is. And Baba has been like a ghost...Rais is watching his phone every two minutes and Minnah won't stop crying. What do I do? Why did this happen?"  
He knows he shouldn't pour out his problems in Gale, he's just a kid. But Zaki can't stop.  
"Will you sing to me? Please just..." he asks, Gale humms him a tune until he falls asleep. He can't rest properly, but at least he could take a break from everything.

 

Gale's on his door the next morning, with Josh in tow. Josh goes to check on his siblings while Gale stays with him. They all have breakfast, Gale stays with Minnah to distract her, leaves a warm hug and a sweet kiss in Zaki's cheek when he leaves the house to go and find his father.  
He drives and drives, checks hotel after hotel with no results.  
Eventually, he sighs, calling his grandmother again.  
Liam hasn't called, so Zaki calls him and leaves him a very angry voicemail.  
"Dad? Where the fuck are you? Where the fuck did you take off to? How exactly do you expect me to deal with all the shit that you left behind? You're such an idiot, you can't even deny it yourself. Hitting Baba? Are you stupid or what? You better pick up this phone soon dad, 'cause if I see my sister cry one more time for you I will ban you from her life. You cannot abandon a family you bloody twat, you can't abandon all of us for something that is between you and your mate. You're disappointing me as a father and as the alpha I wanted to become one day. Call me."  
Five minutes later Liam is calling him.  
"Dad?!"  
"Zaki! Where are you?" Zaki snorts.  
"Home? No, actually I'm out looking for your ass, since you apparently fell off the face of Earth?!" he notes his father's voice sounding tired, but he doesn't care.  
"I'm driving home now. I...I need to...I need the house alone with your father please." oh, Zaki had enough.  
"You really have some guts, father. You think I'm leaving you alone with Baba after what you said? Keep dreaming, I'm not-"  
"Just listen alright? I need to talk to him and I don't want you or your siblings around."  
"No. I'm almost home, you're not putting a foot inside until you talk to me about what the hell are you thinking dad. Bye." he throws his phone to the back sit and parks the car. He sits outside, waiting.  
He's so furious, so hurt and disapointed, so confused.  
When his father arrives, he's met with an alpha looking like the omega he left behind. Zaki almost feels realieved at the sight, pale skin, empty eyes, messy hair, unkept beard.   
"Zaks." he says as a greeting, and Zaki wishes he could've done something different than running to him and hug him, anger boiling in his veins but relief washing over it. "I'm so sorry baby, I'm sorry I made you come back, worry about me...I'm sorry I fucked up." he continues, Zaki doesn't cry, pulls away with a stern face.  
"You better fix it. But first, give Rais and Minnah a hug." Liam looks guilty, opens the door to find his family in the couch, all together trying to comfort each other.  
Zaki wishes he could feel sorry for the way his father winces at the sight, but he doesn't.  
Rais jumps and hugs his father, Minnah cries on the older man's chest for minutes before she calms down. And it could be seen as an over reaction from the whole family, but Liam never gave a sign of being able to do something like this. Never once left the house without informing everyone where he was going and when he was coming back. He even called when he was forced to do extra hours, or if he was in a busy line of a supermarket.   
Liam pulling away like that left the house shaken, the kids lost, his mate in a guilt trip. Zaki himself is feeling like everything he always knew has just shifted, his ground moved under his feet and he's trembling on shaky legs. Everything is new and scary.  
Then, Liam repeats Zaki's words.  
"It's okay loves, everything's going to be just fine." Zaki realizes he shares his personality with him too, he knows his father is engraved in him, inside and out.

 

Zaki agrees to take Minnah and Rais to Niall's. But he drops them off and rushes back home.  
He opens the door and the first thing he registers is the yelling.  
"Why do you keep blaming me?! I can't-"  
"Because you are the one who keeps going away every single fuckign day! I'm here all alone and you never even call anymore! All day out, even some nights! Who is the bitch?!"  
"There's no bitch. I'm working extra hours 'cause I want Rais and Minnah in college just like Zaki, I'm doing this because you and your art are not selling enough for the whole family to-"  
"We can still save for that without you leaving us like that! You're cheating, I know!"  
"How exactly do you know something that is not happening Zayn, for God's sake! I'm not cheating, I would never! I can't cheat, you know me better than that. Besides, if I'm out all day, why do I have to come back and do everything in the house?! I have to check on the kids, I have to clean around, wash the dishes, make dinner, do the laundry!"  
"If I'm inspired I can't let the moment go!"  
"No, of course not. But you can let your kids use the same clothes three days in a row and have them eat shitty take away because you're inspired." Zaki wants to make himself a ball and cry.  
"You encouraged me to do art!"  
"Of course I did, it makes you happy! But I thought you could manage to be father, husband and artist when you obviously can't."  
Is silent after that. For long minutes, Zaki thinks is over. But no.  
"Sometimes I think you regret mating with me." Zayn whispers. He hears his father sigh, can almost see his shoulders slump and the guilt in his face.  
"Sometimes I think I do. But then I remember why I chose you and It hits me that you chose me. Do you regret chosing me?"  
"No. Never. I never do, I still feel you're my one and only. Even if I'm the shittiest omega in the world, you're mine Li. I can't...I can't lose you..." Zaki has to leave like now, he listens to his father walk, hears a sigh and a whimper, then a wet sound and yeah, is his qeue.  
He closes the front door and locks it, rushes to his car and drives to Niall's.  
He sleeps on the couch, Gale pressed to his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to update again this week,but the next chapter is not coming out like I want it to so I'm taking longer. I promise I'll try before friday. 
> 
> Sorry if the chapter is too Zaki and nothing Gale, and unexpected,but...that's how it goes in my head?
> 
> Thanks for reading,coments and kudos  
> All the love


	6. Looking up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually kept my promise,I'm proud of me lol
> 
> edit: I had friends who never in their lives made a bed before,so please pretend the ziam house is like that,the parents do everything and the kids don't move a finger

Breakfast is awkward. Gale is there, next to Zaki at every moment and he feels better for it, but that doesn't distract him from the looks Josh and Niall are sharing over the table. They want to ask, he knows.  
"I need to talk to you Zaks, alone. Yeah?" uncle Niall says, Zaki nods, knows he has no way out. Gale nuzzles his neck and hugs him from the side, Zaki kisses his cheeck in autopilot, doesn't know how not to react that way when his omega, well, when Gale is comforting him. Is just how they work.  
The kitchen is empty when uncle Niall sits next to him.  
"Ok, tell me what happened. What did you hear?" Zaki sighs and starts.  
"He's been working a lot, yeah? So Baba thinks he's cheating, which I know is not true because dad is...unable to. But Baba is doing his art, like, he spends all the time in his art room and you know how he is. Forgets about the world outside, so dad comes home to a messy house and kids that need his advice because their mom is in other world painting. And the painting sells, but dad says not enough to...send my siblings to school like me so...is kind of messy..." he closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. Zaki feels his uncle's hands on his shoulders, and that's it.  
He sobs into his hands and cries, cries for what seems is forever because he felt the bond, his parents' bond, breaking yesterday. He felt it, the fragments disapearing in thin air, and it was so fragile. He can't believe it's happening.  
"I felt their bond, is so...weak now uncle...I can't...they can't understand each other anymore. Dad tries his hardest, and Baba doesn't even..." Niall hugs him, pats his back.  
"They need to solve their problems on their own. Liam fucked up with his leaving act though." Zaki whines.  
"I know. I got a call from Minnah, all afected because the idiot just left. How could he?! He's suposed to be the one who...takes care of all of us and he..."  
"But you came back, you took care of them. That says a lot about how he raised you. I think..."  
"Uncle Lou said, dad knew I was going to come back to pick up the pieces. He's such an arse..."  
"I bet he knew. He gave you his best traits Zaks, all the good in him, you have it too. That's why I don't mind Gale all over you, 'cause I couldn't ask for a better person for my son." Zaki is so shocked suddenly. This kind of thing, he was not expecting. A long heartfelt conversation, yes, but uncle Niall giving him his blessing...that's new, and unexpected.  
Zaki always supposed his uncles were alright with him and Gale, but he never got the full speech before, so now he's suprised.  
"Don't look like that kid, I thought I was obvious." he jokes, and Zaki smiles, he smiles and hugs his uncle tight, and he smiles some more. "I love you Zaks, you have me and Josh to take care of you when your parents fuck up, alright? You're family."  
Zaki was so grateful his parents had such amazing friends, he couldn't imagine what lifie would be like without his uncles.

Zaki gets a call from his father at nine p.m. He picks up and sighs.  
"Zaki. I know I've been an idiot these days, but do me a favor yeah? Bring the kids back here, you too."  
"Oh, so now that you do wanna talk I have to-" Zaki starts, furious.  
"Enough with the attitude Zaki! I will not have you talking back to me that way, I deserve respect, despite my faults. I'm human, and this is the first time I've done something like this. I deserve a second chance, and I'm still your father after all, so do as I say. Come home Zaki, as soon as possible." and he hangs up.  
The nerve, Zaki thinks.  
But he takes his siblings and drives to his house, trying to swallow the things he wants to scream in his dad's face when they get there. Rais and Minnah are nervous, they don't know what to expect. But Zaki does.  
When they get there, is different though.

 

Their dads are waiting for them outside, they all get a kiss and a hug from them, and Zaki seizes their bond while they're focused on his brother. Its somehow stronger. Is still weak, but is stronger than what it felt like yesterday.  
"What's going on?" he asks, voice hard and demanding.  
"Inside, son, c'mon."  
They sat in silence on the couch, and there's no strange tension around. Zaki really doesn't know what to expect anymore.  
"Well, as you know I made a mistake. I left my family, because I couldn't handle the fights with my mate. This is something that no alpha should do, an alpha has to be there for his family always, so I apologize for my actions and I hope you give me a second chance. I'm truly sorry kids, I am..." he gets chocked up, Zaki knows he means it, that's the dad he knows and loves, the alpha he admires.  
"We have a couple of things to talk to you about. Dad and I are going to start therapy, because we love each other very much and we don't want to lose each other. So we're going to seek help. We are not going to break the bond, don't worry, is not going to happen. We talked and we know we both want to stay as mates for the rest of our lives." Minnah raises her hand and Baba chuckles. "Yes, love?"  
"I thought bonds were unbreakable?" Liam sighs.  
"They are, but when an alpha and omega drift apart too much it naturally breaks. When their souls don't want to be connected anymore, it happens naturally." She looks alarmed, Zaki thinks she now gets why this fight was so important.  
"But our bond is still there. So no breaking. Apart from that, I want to tell you all that I will keep painting in my room, but not like before. I will have a schedule, and I promise to follow it because I know I haven't...I'm not here even if I'm here, so I know I need to change. And I need you, Minnah and Rais, to tell me whenever you need something, or when you want something, or if you just want to tell me something just come to me. Even if I get moody or mad, you have to talk to me because I don't really know when to stop when I'm there. Just talk to me, Zaki too, ok?"  
Zaki raises his eyebrows in surprise, his siblings nod quickly.  
"And I'm going to quit my job." they stay silent. That's no good, dad loves his job. Zaki opens his mouth to protest when-"Because I got a better offer. I've been talking to the director of Saint Mary's Heart Hospital for a while, and he finally has an open spot for me. Is closer to the house, less hours, no unexpected extra shifts, better pay. Yes, my actual boss is going to be livid with fury, but I have to think about my family. So..." Rais jump over his dad as soon as he finishes his words, laughing like crazy, Minnah follows him closely.  
"Everything's going to be better than fine, then, Dad!" Rais says. Zaki doesn't move. His Baba walks over him and sits next to him.  
"I know is...a lot to take in, but we are trying now Zaki, trying for real. We want to stay together, to be the couple we were when you were younger."  
"You always fought." he whispers. Zayn nods, snakes a hand around his older son's waist.  
"Yes, but we always loved each other so much. We still do, we sort of forgot how much. So, please forgive us for putting you in this situation. You're suposed to be in school, but you came back and-"  
"Is my place as the older brother and alpha to take dad's place when he's gone. I can't fix you or your bond, but I can take care of you and them if he doesn't want to anymore Baba." Zayn sobs, hides his face in Zaki's neck and cries, but Zaki knows is not a bad crying.  
"You have the best parts of Liam in you my love, everything I love about your father is in you too. I'm so proud of you, my baby, so proud." Zaki fights back his own tears, he feels the hand on his shoulder and looks up.  
"I'm sorry Zaki." that apologie is just for him, for all the trouble and all the responsabilities Zaki had to take over. He nods, and smiles when his dad sits on the other side, hugging him. Liam is still bigger than Zaki, so he engulfs him in a bear hug, and Zaki feels like he's six again and scared of the dark. It was just a couple of days, but it felt longer.  
"We promise we are going to fix it Zaks, for you and your siblings, for ourselves and our family. We promise."

 

Those were probably the most exhausting days of Zaki's life. But now he has his father's word, he knows they are going to try to fix it. And knows they will succeed, because it's Zayn and Liam and Zaki has never seen a bond like theirs.  
He stays for a couple more days, and has to sit to the family talks again. They came up with a plan to keep the house clean and tidy, a plan that includes the younger ones helping. Something that Zaki used to do because he wanted to, but his parents never asked him to. Let's just say that Minnah only cooks when she's feeling like it and Rais doesn't even know how to use a dishwasher.  
"Rais, stop pouting, you cooperate in the house or you're grounded, is easy. You both are old enough, and even if we never asked before, now we need you to help. We are old men, after all, and you need to learn. So, the board. You watch what is your chore today, and do it. Bed, every single morning, Rais! Every morning. Room, decent. I mean it boy, if I have to trip over your dirty socks again you're not getting a hair out of this house. Minnah, no eating in your room, the hair in the shower needs to stop too..." they go on and on so Zaki spaces out and thinks about his desicion.

"Dad?"  
"No. Before you even say, the answer is no. You do not need to get a job." Zaki opens his eyes as much as he can, surprised. He never said a word about his idea to anyone, so his father must know him well.  
"But look I-"  
"Zaki, I promise you if I had trouble with the money I would ask you to, but right now is okay, better than before, I can afford your career and-"  
"Architecture is expensive dad." Liam sighs, turns to his son and puts his hands on the younger one's shoulders.  
"Yes it is, but I know you like it. Is hard the first year, but you're getting there, I know you. I don't want you to worry about anything apart from being healthy and studying. Maybe throw Gale and your family in there too, but focus on your studies. So you can come home." Zaki snorts.  
"You missing me already? I knew I was your favourite but..." he jokes, his father's eyes soften a little and Zaki gasps.  
"I have no favourites son, but I want my kids near me, at all times, even if I know they grow up and need to have their own places, I still want them around. At least like...on the same bloke."  
"At least?!" Zaki says, dad laughs and hugs him, Zaki feels lighter than he had in a while.

 

He leaves two days later. He really can't lose any other class if he wants to pass, so with a nervous heart he parts ways with his family again.  
The goodbye with Gale is worst this time, Zaki couldn't pinpoint why, but he sees the boy in his arms cry harder, his eyes sadder, his body thinner. Zaki doesn't understand why Gale acts like this, he's afraid of the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I checked but if there's any mistake let me know.  
> Hope you enjoyed,thanks for reading


	7. Simple as that

The school year is hard, and his relationship with Gale goes downstairs while the relationship between his parents gets better. Is a slow process, but Rais and Minnah call and tell him what's going on and he can almost see the change. He's happy for them, truly.  
But Gale is messing up with his head too much. He calls and calls and they talk and argue for the same thing.  
"I don't want you to go out, I need you to stay just-"  
"Gale is the third weekend in a row, I got it the first time like...jealousy yeah alright but we are not even to-"  
"Don't say it! I want us to be! Why do you make it so hard!" is not a question, and Zaki is so lost. He missed Gale's fourteenth birthday party, but he got tons of pictures and videos, and Gale has this friend...who is obviously an alpha and wants him. Zaki is alright with it, tries to be okay because he wanted this for him. He wanted the omega to know what being a teenager is, so he has no right to be mad over him having an alpha friend.  
"You went out with Jay last week. Why can't I go out?" he says, exhasperated. Yes, he just said he has no right to say that, but.  
"Yes but he's a nothing, he's just a friend! You go to parties and every omega jumps at you! And don't tell me they don't because you look like your Baba and I've seen how they look at you!" Gale now talks like a proper teenager and Zaki usually forgets he's growing up so fast. Omegas mature before alphas, their minds work in a different rythm since they have their first heat.  
"I never touched anyone, Gale please I'm tired, school was shit today and I want to go for a drink. Lucio and Henry are waiting ok? Bye."  
"No! Zaki-!" he hangs up, and almost feels the tremble in Gale's lips when he realizes Zaki just left.

 

The bar is crowded, because is probably the last weekend veryone has to have fun before finals.  
"I don't really get the thing you have with that boy back home like...are you two together like...he's yours or what?" Zaki sighs.  
"Henry...is complicated. We are not together, we just...like each other a lot. And he's younger so he's very insecure about me being here so..."  
"But why do you keep being faithful to a kid, mate? Like, you haven't fucked him right? Go get some action! Ruts alone are toxic at this age."  
"I don't feel attracted to anyone besides him. Is..."  
"Pathetic." his other friend snorts. He's a handsome beta, red hair and freckles, pretty sky blue eyes, nice lips. Zaki has this feeling sometimes, like Lucio watches him...but doesn't want to dwell on it.  
"Lucio! Even if it is, save it. I...I know he belongs to me, and I belong to him."  
"That's so weird mate, but if you want to save yourself for a kid who's probably letting some other alpha touch him-" Zaki stands up and growls.  
"You watch your mouth when talking about Gale, Henry. You don't know him, you don't know a thing about us."  
Zaki storms out of the bar, breathing heavily.  
He dials Gale because he's shaking, his rut triggered for something so stupid.  
"Zaki?! Why are you calling now? Where are you? You went out didn't you?! I told-"  
"Shut up for a minute Gale please. My friend...he triggered my rut..." Gale gasps.  
"Are you friends with a male omega?!" his voice gets choked up, of course he got it all wrong.  
"No, he's an alpha, he said something that made me mad and it just..." he growls to a girl trying to approach him.  
"About what? Go to your dorm, don't let no bitch touch you Zaki!" Zaki chuckles at him, Gale is so pretty when he gets jealous. So pretty.  
"I'm walking, and I'm almost there baby. Keep talking." he says, because the ache in his pants is really distracting and he has to get home.  
"About what was the thing that cunt told you to set your rut off?" Zaki sighs.  
"About you. Don't swear pretty, please." Gale snorts.  
"Of course, you call me pretty when you're in rut, because of course you do. Are you home?"  
"Opening the door. Gale I have to hung up-"  
"No, Zaki let me..." Zaki stops his movements.  
"Let you what?"  
"Talk you through it." and okay, that's definetely new.  
They never passed the platonic line except from the kiss and the incident with Gale's first rut.  
"What? You want to...have phonesex?" Gale laughs so loud he's able to distract Zaki from his raging boner enough to open his door, go inside and lock it. He yanks his trousers off and waits until Gale can breathe again to talk. "It was serious question Gale..." an involuntary growl leaves his chest when he snakes a hand down and grabs his cock, giving it a firm stroke. He shouldn't be doing this, he knows, but ruts are indeed worse every time, and he won't go look for an omega. Not tonight, not ever.  
"No, I mean...yes? I guess. Are you...are you naked?" he's such a kid, Zaki growls and moans when his hand slides easier, using his precome to make it more pleasurable.  
"No, still have my shirt and pants." Gale takes a deep breath, Zaki knows he swallowed a moan there.  
"Take everything off." Zaki does, then bites his lip because even the air in the room is turning him on.  
"Where did you-"  
"Porn. Don't ask, please."  
"That Jay guy better keep his hands off you, stop showing you inappropiate things..." he whines, picks up the pace. Gale moans, Zaki can almost picture him with his pale hand inside his pants, moving up and down.  
"How did you know it was him?" it's Zaki's turn to snort.  
"You wouldn't do it in your house, younger siblings and an alpha father, love. Are you naked?"  
"Yes..." Zaki growls, thrusts into his fist so fast is starting to hurt. "Zaki...oh Zaki I'm sorry...I'm so wet I have to-"  
"Put your fingers inside of you baby, two." Gale whimpers, then moans so Zaki knows he actually did.  
"I'm dripping Zaki, oh God, I'm so...please..." he hears a faint wet noise, he can't resist it anymore. The sound of Gale's fucking himself on two fingers is just too much for the alpha and he comes with a deep growl and the biggest knot he had ever popped.  
He comes for what feels like forever, waits for the semen to stop until he talks.  
"Fuck." is the only thing he can say. He's alright now, so he can take care of Gale before going sex crazed again. "Are you there Gee?"  
"Yeah I...I came too, when you did, I'm sorry..." Zaki chuckles.  
"Is alright, more than alright. Is so hot..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah...did you put the phone closer to you when-"  
"Yeah...It isn't so loud, I wanted you to listen properly. Sorry if it was too much." Zaki wishes he could say it was, but it was perfect.  
"No love, not at all. How are you feeling?" Gale sighs, he probably looks so pretty with red cheeks and glassy eyes, Zaki is drooling just imagining.  
"Better than ever, to be honest. I want to do this again." Zaki smiles, he's so whipped.  
"Of course. But I...feel like a right creep now. Oh God..."  
"Zaki c'mon, I'm not a little boy anymore. I'm an omega who's fourteen and horny, alright? And I'm not ashamed, I want you, and you want me, there's nothing wrong with that." Zaki sighs.  
"You're still younger than me, is illegal, even."  
"I'm not gonna go around yelling that I had phonesex with you Zaks. This is ours, ok? Are you coming home anytime soon?" he changes subject so quick Zaki barely has time to readjust his mind.  
"Uhm...yeah, I think next weekend probably. My rut will keep me off my clases for a couple of days but I think I want to go next weekend. Gale love I...there's another wave coming I have to go." he bites his lip, he want to growl on the phone and tell Gale to come here. He wants him, like yesterday.  
"Ok. Bye Zaki, see you next weekend."

 

The weekend comes around faster than Zaki expects, and soon he's on Gale's front door.  
He just had to come to Gale first, his inner alpha screaming at him and imposible to ignore.  
"Zaki!" Gale jumps in his arms, kissing him square on the lips with no further explanation. Zaki kisses back and breathes, feels the calm Gale always gives him soothe his mind.  
"Baby..." he whispers against the omega's lips.  
"Can you be my boyfriend now?" Gale asks, blue eyes shinning in the cloudy day. Zaki looks at him, falling in love all over again. Or maybe properly for the first time, but that's not possible. His heart sings in his chest, this is his moment, this is a simple desicion he made when he was five years old, when he was ten, when he was fifteen.  
"The question is, would you be my boyfriend, Gale?" he giggles, kisses Zaki's cheek then nods, hiding his face on the alpha's neck, Zaki knows he's blushing.  
"I missed you..."  
"I missed you more, babe. So much."  
"Ok, uhm...come inside." Zaki puts him down gently, shoots a quick text to his dad telling him where he is and enters the house. Gale smiles shyly at him for the rest of the day.

 

 

"I want to tell my family..." Gale says, two weeks later. Zaki agrees, since it's pointless to hide their relationship when everyone can smell him all over Gale (he's left a couple of hoodies and shirts at Gale's for him to use).  
"Sure, wait for me to go there on weekend though, yeah? We can tell them together, then my own family, if you want." he can almost see Gale smiling at the floor.  
"Yes, great ah...I miss you Zaks." Zaki sighs, Gale has become shy around him, Zaki thinks is because he feels insecure about them which doesn't make any sense because Gale has been demanding his attention since he was born practically -scratch that, literally-.  
"I miss you too. But in a couple of days I'll be there."   
"Something happened. I wanted to wait until you're here to tell you but if I do you'll freak out. Jay told me he's in love with me."  
And Zaki was not expecting that, nor the growl that leaves his chest in the most threatening tone he's sure he can muster. Gale whimpers on the other side of the line, Zaki pictures him baring his neck at the sound, ready to submit to him.  
"What did you tell him?" he rasps out, voice deep with fury. He's irrationaly jealous, he knows Gale would never go for that Jay guy, because Zaki's with him now. Even before that.  
"That I didn't like him like that. We're friends, and that I'm with you." Zaki makes a pleased sound at his answer, wanting more than ever to be there next to his omega. His, like, almost completely his.  
"I like that, but if he's insistent you can tell him to fuck off before I take a train and beat his ass down."  
"Zaki! He's my best friend!"  
"No, I'm your best friend." Zaki says, jealousy curling in his chest.  
"After you then. But he was here when you were gone love, I really care about him."  
"I know Gale, but I mean it when I say that if he's insistent let me know. I know alphas. I'm one of them so please be careful."  
"Aww Zaki, your jealousy is so cute and unnecessary." Zaki scoffs.   
"Yeah not, take care alright? For real. I gotta go love, have class in ten minutes. Bye baby."  
"Bye Zaki! Call me when you're done." Zaki hangs up and marvels once again at the way they just slid into this kind of relationship, with no bumps or awkwardness. As if it was the most natural thing in the world. The only change was Gale's shyness, and Zaki is all in to make it disappear.   
But it was so easy, after the day Zaki asked. They just sat and kissed, talked and kissed, cuddled and kissed some more, agreeing on going slow and take their time with everything. But being with Gale was probably the easiest thing in Zaki's life.  
His family was rebuilding, Gale was his (or as his as he could be at the moment), his classes were shit as always but he was coping better.  
He smiled, his life was going so well.

Zaki smiled in Gale's neck, nibbling and sucking pink marks that'll fade in a couple of hours.  
"Zaki?"  
"Yeah?"   
"I want to tell them. Now? Please?" Zaki sighs, kisses Gale's forhead once more before standing up from the younger's bed.  
"C'mon then. Prepare for a lecture and the new rule of me being banned from your room yeah?" Gale beams and nods eagerly, Zaki shakes his head fondly.  
They reach the living room where Josh is talking with Ciara and fixing Alva her tea. They're both lovely girls, Ciara presented as an omega in the last months, Alva is probably going to be a beta. The surprise came when Bree presented as an alpha, Niall couldn't be more proud of her.  
She was as strange as Gale in that sense, but the support of her family made her strong to face her bullies and send them off. She was strong, and knew how to use her strenght. She was a brilliant football player too, stayed as David's best friend during all these years. David was still yet to present, if he's not a beta.  
"Uhm...daddy? Can I talk to you and dad for a moment?" Gale said, voice small and shy. Zaki chuckled, squeezed his hand before locking eyes with Ciara. She smirked at them and Alva swated her hand.  
"Stop that Cee." she mumbled, Josh turning around. When his eyes landed on their joined hands he gasped.   
"Oh, it's time then? Alright, Niall! Come here please. Girls, go to your room."  
"But why? We already know-"  
"Please." Josh repeats.  
"Girls do as your father say, c'mon. What's going on love?" Niall was coming into the living room, leaving a kiss on his mate's hairline before landing on the couch.  
"Gale said he wants to tell us something. Which apparently involves our dear Zaki too." he says, Niall snaps his head and his eyes fly to their hands. Zaki takes a deep breath, and squeezes Gale's hand again for good messure. They're fine.  
"Gale, start please?" but the boy is shaking, almost whimpering and he suddenly hides his face on Zaki's chest. He's shaking his head no and holding onto Zaki for dear life, the alpha is speechless.  
"Gee?" he whispers. Gale whines, Zaki holds him tighter.  
"Uh...Gale sit down please, I'm not going to be mad at you two, ok? Don't worry." Niall says, Gale still shakes his head.  
"Maybe you want to tell them another time?"  
"No! I want to do it now but..." Zaki sighs, then sits down on the couch with Gale in his lap.  
"They are not going to take us seriously if you react like this babe..." he says softly. That seems to snap Gale out of it and he sits better on Zaki's lap.  
"Dads. I wanted to tell you that Zaki and I are dating. We've been officially together for two weeks." he says, voice as calm as he can muster, eyes on his father's.  
"Ok, well...we are happy. We support you, Gale. Yeah?" Josh says, Gale jumps to hug him tight, Zaki waits for the 'but'.  
"But-" here it comes "I have to warn you, both of you. Gale is far too young to be in a serious relationship, Zaki. He's barely a teenager, I'm happy you were patient with him and I'm delighted that you are his first boyfriend but he is still a kid." Niall tells him, eyes almost hard looking at him. Zaki understands him.  
"I know. We are taking it slow, I mean, he's very young. And we just started, I have no rush-"  
"You do, though." Niall interrupts. Zaki blushes but shakes his head.  
"No. I have no rush. And I'm...serious about him, you have to understand I feel for him...so I won't hurt him. I'll watch out for him, I'll care for him. He doesn't have to be serious about me, but I am about him...if that makes sense? Do you udnerstand?" he says, Gale sits on his lap again.  
"But I am serious about you..." he whispers, Zaki smiles at him.  
"I get it, but Zaki, he's fourteen. You're nineteen. You are ready for things Gale's not."   
"I know, I won't force him to do anything uncle Niall, I'm hurt you would think that way about me." he says frowning. Gale's frowning too.  
"No, I didn't mean it that way. Sex is of course a question you and I will talk about later, but I was telling you about being exclusive, being in a relationship that is so...full of limits a fourteen year old should not have to respect?"  
"I won't be telling hin how to live his life uncle Niall. You know me better than this! I care for him, always have, always will. I won't be the overly possessive alpha you appear to think I am, I will let him do as he wants, he doesn't belong to me, and I have no intentions to bond with him until he's at least eighteen, we talked about that."  
Gale kisses his neck, runs a hand up and down his back to calm him down.  
The conversation about bonding was a difficult one.

 

_"Gale please,not again."_   
_"But what's wrong with sixteen?! We would've been together for two years! Enough time to know each other, and fall properly in love and-"_   
_"You'll be a teen, for fuck's sake Gale! No, I will not mate with you until you are twenty!"_   
_"I want to have a baby by that age! I want to have two babies by that age, I want to be a young mom." Zaki takes a deep breath and sits on his bed. He has to take a minute to calm himself and erase the picture of Gale pregnant and holding a toddler from his mind. Is just far too tempting._   
_"Gale, what about your studies? Don't you want a career? Don't you want to do anything apart from being a mum?" Gale bursts into tears so suddenly Zaki doesn't even have time to react before he has an omega in his lap._   
_"I do, but I want to be a mum too! Why can't I be both?! Why don't you want babies with me?!"_   
_Zaki loves Gale, he truly loves him, is the thing. But he's such an emotional teenager Zaki wishes he could have instructions of what to say and do to avoid this._   
_"Gale, we will, alright. We will mate and have babies, but after you achieve everything you want."_   
_"I just want a shop. Like...a gift shop, but personal. Like...I would be doing special gifts, handmade, with what the client wants. I'd love to do that, to make something unique for a couple or a family..." Zaki hums, urges him to continue. "I'd love it, an alpha buying an exclusive frame for a picture, a personal wooden small chest made just for a mother or partner, a painting, a bouquet of flowers with the ones an omega loves the most. Small details that make a relationship better...something thoughtful...I'd love to be a part of that..."_   
_"You never told me..."_   
_"I've never told anyone. But I love art, painting, sculpting, wood carving, everything. And I'm good at it...and I love flowers so much. And romance is so important Zaki, this shop could give the city a breath of romance..." Zaki nods enthusiastically, Gale blushes._   
_"You really thought about it huh? I'm so proud of you babe." Gale blushes even more and hides his face on Zaki's neck._   
_"I love you Zaki...mate me sooner..." the alpha sighs, kisses the omega's neck before saying it._   
_"Eighteen?" Gale moves his head so fast Zaki's afraid he hurt himself._   
_"Yes! Yes please yes! Oh my God thank you, thank you!"_   
_He kisses Zaki nonstop for the next hour so the alpha is not complaining. Eighteen sounds great."_

 

"Okay, eighteen is a great age, but even like that, Gale's just..." Josh sighs, stands and sits next to his alpha.

"We know you both are serious, we always knew it was going to end like this and we're thrilled, we couldn't wish for someone better for Gale. What Niall means is he feels Gale's far too young to understand what having an alpha for life means, that he needs to experience the world before settling down."  
"But I don't want to experience nothing, I'm okay with being Zaki's mate, better than okay-" Niall chuckles. Zaki kisses Gale's neck (he can't help it alright, Gale's too adorable).  
"I know baby, we are just worried it can become something bad for your future as a couple. Starting too young is not bad, but it can get tiring..."   
"I know that, you forget about my parents." Zaki says, quietly. "I won't let Gale do the mistake my father did, despite them being...happily mated, if that, they had fights and there are things that my Baba should've done before mating. But I know, so I won't interfere. I want Gale to be free too, I just want to be there to hold his hand while he's growing up. Nothing else."  
"A long distance relationship is a challenge, especially if it's a first one." Niall says, Gale whimpers.  
"Why don't you have faith in me?! You, and you too daddy know how much I longed for him! I cried for him, I waited for him and he waited for me! You should be happy and trust us, trust me when I say this is what I want and this is what I always wanted. I know Zaki will treat me right, better than any other alpha. So why can't you give us a chance?!" Niall shakes his head.  
"We are Gale, we understand-"  
"You don't! You're talking to him like he's not the boy you've seen grow up! Like is not the same Zaki he was four weeks ago! He's the same, the only difference is that now he's mine." Niall remains silent, Zaki is quite shocked, Gale has the ability to do the most unexpected things. Josh smiles and nods.  
"We understand, be careful and be happy. Now Gale, come with me a little, I think your father has to talk to Zaki for a bit..." Gale nods, hugs Zaki close and leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I added more to this last chapter because it was so short,and I felt so guilty. But I think it looks good so I hope you enjoyed xx


	8. Trouble

"Well, this is awkward. First of all, I'm sorry for my reaction. I wasn't expecting...the feels. I fear for my family, for what Josh went through I see threats where there's none, but I want you to know that I am happy for you both." Zaki nods, looking down.  
"I'll protect him, I won't take advantage of him..."  
"I know Zaki, I know. I'm worried though."  
"I won't rape him, for fuck's sake." he snaps, Niall looks at him with hard eyes again, Zaki is really offended.  
"No, I don't know if you won't because after twenty ruts become toxic and you really are in danger. Not only yourself, but you become dangerous to whoever is involved with you." Zaki is shaking with fury.  
"How dare you. I will never lay hand on him that way, and if indeed gets too much, I can always find someone. Hire someone, even."  
"Do you think Gale will be okay with that?"  
"Of course not, but what do you want me to do?! You just called me potential rapist." Niall growls at him, but Zaki doesn't budge.  
"Zaki stop, sit down please."  
"No! I can't believe this is the reaction I deserve from you! Just months ago you told me I had your blessing! Now you-"  
"And you have Zaki! You have it, I just don't want anyone getting hurt!"  
"Me neither! He's the one for me, alright. He's the one. I don't mind if you think is too soon, I've known since I saw him. I know he's the only one for me. So please try to see it from my perspective. He's been this precious unreachable thing for me, the most perfect person in the world, and I have one chance to make him happy. I'll take it, I'm tired of rejecting him when all I want is the exact opposite. I will make this chance count." he finishes his rant sitting again, uncle Niall looks at him surprised.  
"Is instinct, then?"  
"Yes, yes it is. Is like uncle Harry..."  
"Really? Would you wait ten years for him to give in?" he asks, Zaki looks at him square in the eye.  
"I would wait my entire life."

"Ok, now that we are past the rocky beggining, lets get to the rockier middle. Sex."  
"Oh God."  
"Yes, no you can't, absolutely can't take him."  
"What? His body is not yours. But I wasn't planning on doing anything until we've been together like a year."  
"No. Fifteen is still a baby, you pervert that's my son!"  
"What? You can't-"  
"Decide when I loose my virginity father!" Gale yells at them, snatches Zaki's hand and tugs. "My body, my decision. And Zaki here will be a darling and wait, don't worry. We are serious, once again dad, so please stay out. I'll come to you if something happens. Now, c'mon-"  
"No upstairs. Together you'll be in a common room, where I can see you. Zaki, you can't ever go to Gale's room again until you're mated."  
"What?! Dad!"

Telling Zaki's family is easier, as expected.  
They all take it well, he has a talk with his parents too, about keeping Gale safe and never pressure him. Zaki is absolutely exhausted after all the talking and listening he had to do. And he's certain he will have to do this all over again soon.  
"Zaki?" Gale asks, laying on the alpha's chest.  
"Uhm?" he says, looking down at the blond head. Gale's looking at him already, blue eyes shinning like the sky. Zaki always thinks the same, he was never good with words, but he can describe the feeling of looking at Gale's eyes as the one you have on a summer day, when you're floating on the sea and looking at the clear blue sky, all calm around you in the quiet water, with the sun shinning behind you.  
"Are you regretting this?"  
"No, not for a minute, you?" Gale smiles sweetly, shakes his head.  
"I like your hair like this..." he says. Zaki's hair is longer, falling in soft waves just after his ears.  
"Yours is better."  
"Is getting darker...I don't like it..."  
"You're used to be blond, but I quite like it. It makes you look more...I don't know. I like both though...you can always dye it..."  
"No! Dad did it when he was younger and he looked ridiculous." Zaki chuckles, hugs Gale tight and kisses his forhead.  
"This is nice." he whispers. Gale blushes, leaves a kiss on Zaki's neck.  
"It is..."

 

What is nice becomes nicer when Gale decides he wants to grind on Zaki all the time.  
He's not allowed to come to Zaki's house so much anymore, for obvious reasons, but Zaki has a car, and Gale is very anxious.  
"Gale, Gee...baby please stop...stop..." Zaki pants, Gale sucking another bruise on his neck. He's so eager, and Zaki's afraid he feels insecure about their relationship and tries to compensate like this.  
"No, please I want to come like this..." he's very forward too, never afraid to say what he wants. And Zaki was worried about his shyness just weeks ago.  
"Gale, I have to take you home afterwards and your dad will smell the come on your pants so please stop." Gale does, retreats and looks at Zaki with the saddest eyes.  
"Why don't you want me? Is because I'm getting fat? Did my scent change?" Zaki's heart break.   
They've been dating for four months, and really Zaki couldn't ask for anything better, even in a long distance relationship, Zaki has never felt happier.  
"No, you know I want you. So much babe, you can smell it on me, hence your dad banning me from your room again. I want you, and your body is changing because it will, you're still growing, sweets. And I love the changes, I like all of you." Gale whimpers, hides his face on Zaki's chest.  
"But I want more. I want..."  
"Gale, I want too, but it has to wait."  
"For how long?" Zaki closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Which proves to be a mistake because he can smell Gale. Like...he can smell Gale's wet.  
"Oh God." he grunts, puts Gale on the passenger seat and opens the window.  
"Why did you do that?" Gale asks, voice small.   
"I can smell you. When you're...excited."  
"You mean when I'm wet?"  
"Yes."  
"It effects you that much?" Zaki can hear the smile on his voice so he turns. Gale's looking gorgeous as always, Zaki's oversized hoodie on, some dark jeans that are tight on his thighs, fringe to the side, hair darker than ever. But his face is still pale, and he still has a couple of lost freckles, and his eyes are the same and twinkling with mischief and he's just...  
He's everything.  
"It does. It always does Gee."

 

 

"So...you're seeing someone back home huh?" Henry asks, and Zaki nods distracted, trying to take notes. "The kid?" Zaki hums, feels Henry move beside him. "You already fucked him then?"  
Zaki's hand stops short.  
"What the fuck? Is none of your business. And he's fourteen."  
"So that's a no." Zaki growls at him, getting the attention of everyone in the class, so he stands up and moves to first row. The teacher looks at him funny but Zaki shrugs, she starts the lesson where she left it.  
When the class ends, Henry is hot on his heels.  
"Seriously mate, what is your problem?!" he snaps, pushing Henry away.  
Zaki's not violent, but people around him when he doesn't want them around really gets to his nerves.  
"I was asking because my cousin, Belle, likes you and she's an omega and she's not into mating just yet! For your ruts Zaki, that's for. I don't care about your omega."  
"You better not, keep your nose away from my life from now on got it?" he pushes him once more for good messure, growls in his face and storms out.  
He made not one but two scenes today.  
His rut's close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is there someone still reading this? if not that's ok,I'l end it soon though,is getting too long so I'm trying.  
> And I'm trying to update sooner as well,as you can see,because I have a lot done but my wifi hates me so sorry for the long wait.


	9. One of firsts

After his fall out with Henry, Zaki starts to understand why he was worried. He can almost feel his hormones messing with his head. Since he's on suppresants his rut comes three times in a year, longer than what normal ruts are. Supposely ruts last for about a day, day and a half, on supressants they take a couple of days, maybe even three. And Zaki doesn't like it. Is not the rut itself, since is not so hard to face, but the before.  
Right now, he's agressive, snapping all the time, he feels threatened and possessive, and he thinks he's scaring Gale, on top of that.  
"Is the fifth time you called today Zaki...is everything alright?" he asks. Zaki just growls and growls for two minutes straight, unable to stop. He's going insane.  
Honestly, Zaki knew something was changing inside of him, he's been trying to control himself but is like...it slipped through his fingers more and more. His aggressiveness and possessiveness near his ruts are impossible to handle, especially for someone so young as Gale.  
"I will need an omega for this rut Gale." he rasps out.   
"What?! No! You can't! You can't cheat on me!" he's yelling, crying, he's hurting. And Zaki never wanted this for him but he can't-can't go on without an omega. Is toxic, and it'll only get worse.  
"Is hurting me Gale. I'm not cheating, I'm looking out for myself and for you. I'm going insane."  
"You're fine, you don't sound crazy you-"  
"Gale listen to me! Is all good 'cause I'm here and you're there and when I go I'm calm because you're always so calming and comforting. But here is...here is impossible. And it'll get impossible there too, soon enough. So please just...I have to."  
"No. I'm taking the train."  
"Absolutely not. I forbid you from coming here, don't even try to Gale."  
"How do you expect me to react?! My boyfriend of six months calls me to tell me he's gonna fuck someone else! What do you want me to do?!"  
"Understand. That's what I want. I can't...think about hurting you. So please try to understand."  
"I don't want to understand."  
"Then maybe we should break up. Until you grow enough to understand I'm doing this for me as much as for you." he growls again, one last time before he hungs up.

 

  
He locks himself in his bedroom, and watches his phone ring nonstop.  
His rut is on full force, and he's shaking but can't do anything about it. He wants to call Gale so bad, demand him to come to him so he can fuck him, mark him, mate him...maybe even knock him up.   
But he knows he can't. He can't and that's why he can't pick up the phone.  
He wanks fast, his nose buried in a shirt he brought with him from Gale's house. It still has his scent all over it, he feels drunk in the omega's sweet smell, after his knot goes down he passes out.

 

 

Something is making an annoying sound. Zaki opens his eyes and groans.  
He's still in rut, and looking at his phone he slept about five hours. Not enough, he wishes he could sleep through his rut.  
He remembers his fight with Gale and groans again.  
"Zaki!"   
That sounds a lot like Niall. And suddenly Zaki is very, very scared.  
He stands up, puts some clean boxers on and sweatpants, a loose tanktop, and opens the door.  
Niall is onto him in a second. He smashes Zaki against a wall, and growls in his face.  
"What the fuck did you do to him?! He's been crying nonstop for the whole night. I warned you-"  
"Shut the fuck up will you? I broke up with him. You were right, I can't wait for him so I did what is best for him. What you wanted me to do. And don't deny it." Niall growls again, Zaki pushes him off.  
He never thought he would have to fight his uncle, but hey.   
"You're in rut." he says, Zaki snorts.  
"And you reek of Gale, so leave."  
"I'm not leaving." Zaki roars in his face and pushes him out.  
"Don't fight me when I'm like this, you'll lose."  
"I won't fight, Zaki."  
"Then fucking leave."  
"He came with me." Zaki halts, sighs and turns.  
"Take him home, he can't be here. Not when I'm like this."  
"Zaki, you're not dangerous. I know you."  
"I'm in rut Niall, for fucks sake. The next wave is about to hit me so you better take your car and go home before I sprint and snatch Gale from-"  
"You don't need to snatch me." Gale's there, he's there and he smells like heaven, looks like hell.  
"Go away." Zaki retreats to his room, Gale follows, scurries inside before Zaki can close the door again. "Please go, we're not together anymore, I don't want you here." he's lying through his teeth, Gale flinches.  
"You want me here, I know you do."  
"I would want any omega in a ratio of a kilometer Gale." the omega whines, calls to him."Don't make me do this, I beg you."  
"Dad won't stop you, I want to help you."  
"You won't be helping me, I would be fucking you nonstop for the next day, if you're lucky enough to make my rut that short."  
"You won't. I know you won't."  
"You're delusional. And I can't believe you allowed him to come." he says, looking at Niall. The next wave is a minute away, his hands are already shaking, he has to get them out before he can't handle himself anymore.  
"I can't see him like that, I can't. I'll be back in two days. Take care of him."  
"He'll be mine when you come back, you know that right?" he says, a threat trying to get the alpha to react.  
"He won't. I know what you're thinking now Zaki, I trust you. I trust you with one of the most precious thing I have. So please, take care of him."  
Zaki blinks, a second of surprise before the rut swallows his conscience and he growls, takes Gale's arm and drags him to the bed.  
The omega whimpers, puts his hands on Zaki's back, taking off his tanktop. Zaki shakes out of his pants too, but stays with his underwear.  
Gale does the same, they take a moment to looks at each other before Zaki grabs him by the thighs and pushes over him, grinding dirty into him, fast and hard, hands bruising the omega's pale thighs, teeth sinking on his shoulder.  
"Zaki..." Gale moans, he's wet already, and Zaki is so close to come is unbelievable.  
Gale shakes and comes, his fingernails buried in Zaki's back, who comes a couple of thrusts after him.  
"Fuck." he says, turning and sitting Gale in his lap. "You smell so good, fuck." he moves his hips up, his dick's still hard, knot in the base, semen coming out.  
Gale blushes, puts his hands on Zaki's tanned chest.  
"I can't believe you're here. I can't believe our first time is like this."  
"Zaki..."  
"Why...why do you always do what you want?"  
"Because if it was up to you we wouldn't ever do anything. Just...trust me please. And trust yourself a little bit more."  
"You didn't see me yesterday, I was so out of it." Zaki says, narrowing his eyes at the finger shaped bruises already on Gale's legs.  
"I know, but I'm here. I'm here, so focus on me."  
"Gale-"  
"Focus on me, please." his eyes fill with tears, Zaki pushes himself up to sit. It hurts, his underwear feels awful against his sensitive cock, but Gale's more important now.  
His ruts are not particularly hard to face, not until the last year, and Zaki comes back to himself for long minutes after he comes. After all, despite being something primitive, alphas are indeed aware of their actions during those times.   
"Don't cry." he murmurs, against Gale's neck, the omega holds onto him and his tears fall into Zaki's skin, he feels them burn.  
"Don't break up with me. Never. Promise me you won't ever pull out something like this again. Talk to me, don't just...don't take desicions for me. I'm old enough. You know omegas mature before you alphas do, my mind is reeling all the time thinking about how I can be enough to keep you with me. To make you love me. Yesterday you crushed me Zaks, I thought I was going to die." he growls deeply at that, hugs his omega tighter.  
"No. Don't ever even think about it."  
"I just...I fear you leaving me. And that's exactly what you did, for the reasons I thought you would. But I'm not giving up without a fight Zaki, I won't. I know I'm young, but is like...is like mentally I'm older. Even if I don't act like that, sometimes I feel like that. I want to be with you during your ruts. I want you to be with me during my heats. I want us to share the experience and help each other and be together."  
"I don't want our first time like this." Zaki whispers, the knot is gone, the come is drying and getting uncomfortable, and his dick is hard again.  
"Then don't try to put your dick in me. I know you can." Gale says in his ear, licking his earlobe. Zaki shivers.  
"Before I lose it, I need to see you naked." Gale giggles, and moves to tug down Zaki's boxers. "Hey! It was the other way around." he says, Gale's moan shuts him up.  
"I can't believe my luck. God, you are the most attractive man in the world, and your cock's so pretty." Zaki starts laughing hysterically, he's shaking with a strange sense of pride and happiness, with a calm that he can only identify as Gale.  
"Don't call my dick pretty, is weird."  
"But it is! And big, and you're so sexy..."  
"Alright, I get it you like me for my looks, and my cock now too." he jokes, Gale bites his thigh, Zaki's mind goes blank for a second.  
"I like everything about you. I'm in love with you." the alpha grabs the pale hand resting on his hip, kisses the delicate fingers.  
"I'm in love with you too, Gale." he says, smiling. Gale jumps over him, puts the alpha's hands on his waist and Zaki takes his time taking off his (small, tight, illegal) blue boxers. He feels high, when he puts his palms on Gale's bare ass.  
They have touched each other before, but Zaki has never touched him with nothing on, he always felt like it was a big deal.  
He understands when he snaps his hips up, making Gale groan, kissing him fiercely. They move against each other, Zaki groans and sucks a dark mark on Gale's neck.  
Is long day and a longer night.

 

 

He doesn't know how, but he doesn't fuck Gale in the day and a half they spend together. His rut goes sonner than he expected, and he remembers a lot more than what he normally does after it's gone.  
He fucks Gale's hips, Gale's chest, Gale's hands, and Gale's thighs, but never goes near his hole or mouth. He's quite proud of himself, almost can't believe it.  
Gale reeks of him, and his neck has five big marks on it, his thighs have some too, he has lovebites on his sides and tummy, he has fingers all over him. And Zaki would be worried if he didn't know the finger shaped marks will leave in a couple of days, the teeth will be gone by tomorrow, and the lovebites will stay there for at least a week.  
He's so proud, he's almost purring.  
"Zaki..." Gale whines when he wakes up. They've been sleeping for ten hours at least, Zaki is famished and he knows Gale's too. They had time to drink and eat but the amount of energy he drained from the little omega is more than tired.  
"I'll go to the bakery around the corner real quick yeah?"  
"No...take me with you, dad will be here in like three hours so just..."  
"Let's have a short date yeah?" Gale opens one eye and smiles. "I'll give some scarf for your neck though." Gale giggles and shoves him playfully, Zaki kisses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the update works, I don't even know with this wifi.  
> thanks for reading,I hope you're enjoying this so far  
> xx


	10. So fast

Their date is cut short by Niall showing up earlier.  
And he doesn't look good.  
"What happened?" Gale asks, as soon as he sees his father.  
"I need to come back right now, sorry but we have to go. C'mon Gale." he's pale and frowning, Zaki can smell his ager and distress.  
"Uncle Niall?"  
"Bree fucked up. She fucked up bad. So we have to come back before Harry kills her. Or Josh does, I'm not sure anymore." Zaki opens his eyes big.  
"What? What does that mean?" Gale asks, putting on his coat. Zaki has an idea.  
"David presented as an omega. Bree...she took him."

 

Zaki goes home with them, Gale's plastered by his side, Niall is on the phone with Josh the entire time they're on the road.  
The younger alpha doesn't know why he's going home if this is not technically his family, but he knows things will be hard and he wants to be there and support, if he can, with whatever it is going to happen.  
They fall asleep and wake up when the car stops and Niall slams the door.  
Bree is outside, Harry is yelling at her, uncle Louis is behind him, David is hugging Leah for dear life.  
"What the hell?" he murmurs, Gale holds his hand tighter.  
His parents are there too, he notes, Baba urging Keenan and Alva inside, Dad trying to calm Harry down.  
They step out of the car and are greeted by Harry's booming alpha voice, Gale immediately curls around Zaki. His instinct is telling him to protect his omega from the threat that is another angry alpha around them.  
"Gale, let's go inside-"  
"No. Please just, I want to know what-"  
"You raped him! That's what you did! And I'm gonna murder you-"  
"Harry that's enough! You're not killing my daughter, we-"  
"I am killing her, she deserves it!"  
Zaki can't recognize his uncle in that moment, Harry is furious, his eyes are literal fire, he's shaking holding himself. Bree is not even moving before him, Niall steps in between.  
"Harry...please Harry I want to go home, we need to go home...Dave's still-"  
"Then take him home! I'm making her pay for what she did."  
Uncle Louis smells like fear, so Zaki goes to him with Gale in tow.  
"I can drive you if you want. Gale's with me so I won't jump or anything..."  
"You're just out of your rut darling, you better not..." he says, voice breaking. He's crying in silence, a hand in his son's and the saddest eyes.   
"I'll call Baba then." he whispers, and then does.  
Harry's voice is still screaming, but his father takes the task of taking them home right away, Zaki remains inside the house, with Gale, Alva, Keenan and Ciara there too.  
They all try to ignore what's going on outside, but they can't.   
Apart from Ciara, the other ones are all beta, they can't understand. But Gale and Ciara do, and Zaki can't think about what they must be thinking. Their sister is...  
Suddenly, there's loud noises and screams. Zaki jumps and rushes out, finding Harry and Niall rolling on the floor, his own father trying to stop them.  
"Go inside uncle, please." he says, snapping Josh out of his trance. He does, Bree is trying to stop them too.  
"Bree move." he orders. Between him and his father, they can control Harry and Niall enough to separate them.  
Zaki is holding Niall while his dad is struggling with Harry. He's massive, and fuming.  
"You have a rapist in your house Niall! You have the reason my son will never trust an alpha again! She was his best friend!"  
The silence that follows is almost too much.  
"I didn't mean to bite him." Bree says. "But I love him. I do, and I told him before. He never said anything and I took it he didn't want me that way. I swear I didn't mean to hurt him." she sobs in her hands, Harry slumps against Liam.  
"How could you?"  
"I didn't...I wasn't...I wish you could ask him. Ask him." she whimpers before going inside, Niall sighs and follows her, Harry turns and Zaki goes to him.  
"Check on Lou, he smelled weird."  
"He was afraid-"  
"He smelled sick. Check him." he says, and turns.  
"You implying I'm not taking care of him?" he says, seething. Zaki turns.  
"I'm implying I'm not here so often and I can smell the changes easily. He smells sick, I'm telling you this so you can take him to a doctor. But do what you want, he's yours."  
"He's not a thing."  
"Then don't talk as if he was." Zaki tells him, eyes hard.  
"Just because you're with Gale now doesn't mean you're an expert in relationships Zaki." Liam growls at him.  
"I never said I was. But I'm telling you, scent him out." he turns, his dad follows him.  
"Harry's been out of the house for two weeks. Louis' been taking care of the kids and the house and his job...he smells sick and I told him, I asked him to go to a doctor but he won't. And now with Dave..."  
"We'll figure it out dad." he says, Gale rushes to him, hides his face on Zaki's neck.  
And just hours ago they were waking up perfectly happy together.

 

 

Turns out Harry got it almost all wrong.  
Dave's heat caught him off guard playing football outside school. Bree was with him, as always. But there were other people around too, guys from other school. One of them gave Bree a bad feeling so she tried to stay as close as she could to Dave, since he's been smelling awfully good lately.  
The guy catched a whiff of Gale and came onto him, Bree pushed him away, fought with him, caused a scene, and too much alpha around the omega made him go into heat.  
Bree ran with him, literally ran with him for blocks until she stopped a taxi. And then growled all the way to her house, that she knew was empty. David was out of his mind, and Bree couldn't stop herself. He asked for it, and she gave in.  
David came back to himself for a couple of minutes, called his father crying and scared, with a mating mark. Harry went into overdrive.  
The thing is, David was grateful for Bree saving his ass from the other guy, but he didn't want the bite. That's why he was upset, not the sleeping with Bree part.  
"He was going to murder her, my God."  
"David said it all wrong, and she was such an asshole like, wouldn't even try to explain."  
"He wasn't going to believe her."  
"He came to apologize. And uncle Lou has a virus, he's been living off meds. Harry almost throws himself into a fire when he knew." Zaki snorts, Bree is upstairs, talking with David, Niall and Louis. Harry is outside, talking to Josh and Zayn. Zaki is inside with all the kids, Ginny came back too when she heard what happened.  
It was a lot calmer than before, Harry was stressed out for everything and Bree apologized to him, to Louis, to her parents, and specially to Dave. They were going to break the bond, and Dave even said he'll be alright with Bree helping him out in his heats in the future.   
Zaki was speechless because like...after all the ruckes and friction and fights.  
"David said he was like, aware of what he was saying when she asked him if he wanted her to stay."  
"She brought him here though, she was going to stay." Alva pointed out.  
"David's house is thirty minutes away, he was going to lose it too soon for her to go there. She thought about his safety, and how to make him feel comfortable. And here she felt safe and in control, enough to help him out." Keenan answered her. They all hummed, when uncle Louis came back downstairs.  
He looked a lot older, somehow. Zaki sniffed him.  
"Uncle Lou?" he said, standing up. He looked at Zaki with big blue eyes, he was pale and sweaty and...  
Zaki ran to him before he could drop to the floor.  
"Gale, call Harry."

 

 

Zaki's life went to hell in two days.  
Everything was fine one morning, and the next it was a rollercoaster of feels, and the next it was so much sadness everywhere he couldn't get up.

 

 

Uncle Louis had cancer. The doctors said he wasn't going to make it.  
It was terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! sorry for the angst,it came like this to my head so...sorry.  
> As of now I'm writing the next chapter and struggling...please don't leave me lol  
> I promise I'll focus on them more after the next.
> 
> PS: I'm sorry it seems like a telenovela but my great grandmother has a phrase that translates to something like this: "Bad things come in chains." I'm taking that as the idea for this moments.


	11. Light

He came back to school, tried to focus on his things, but he couldn't. Holidays were close, Gale was coming to stay with him every weekend, he couldn't stay in his house where his father was always away and a Styles was always around.   
Louis' health was not improving, Harry was going insane, their family was falling apart.  
"How is he?"  
"Uncle Louis says he's fine. Leah and Naomi are always with him. Gabe's just...living in my house. Micah jumps from your parents to mine, and Harry's well on his way to become an alcoholic. Everything's fine."  
Gale's eyes are dull, Zaki cuddles him closer.  
"I wish we could...turn back time."  
"I wish we could too. But I wish the cancer would go away and never come back more. I wish our family would be happy again."  
"Harry says is his fault. But how can something like this be his fault?"  
"Is not. This kind of stuff...happens. No reason behind, no one to blame."  
"I don't want him to die Zaki. It would...crush me. It would destroy our family..."  
"I know...me neither."  
"He's not even old! He has so much to live..."   
"I know baby, I know...don't cry, please Gale..."

Zaki goes home an hour after the bell rang.  
He goes home and leaves his stuff, goes straight to the hospital where uncle Louis is in, and almost runs inside.   
"Uncle Lou?" he says, barely a whisper. The nurse said he was awake, but he looks asleep so Zaki checks. He opens one eye and smiles, the crinckles by his eyes appear and Zaki can't breathe.  
"Hey Zaks, came back for the summer?" his voice cracks, he's so pale and thin, Zaki sits next to his bed and holds his hand. Is one of those rare moments when uncle Louis is alone. On visit hours there's always one of his kids around, or Zaki's family, or Gale's family.  
"Yeah...wanted to see you first thing."  
"Aw babes, so sweet of you." Zaki cries a little, face on the small hand, shakes his head.  
"I wish I could help you, do something to..."   
"I know, I know Zaks. I have so many beautiful people who love me so much and wish they could do something. But they can't. I can't. I'm so sorry...I'm sorry I can't be with you lot...I'm sorry I'm leaving so early..."  
"No, please don't say that. You'll...recover, you'll-"  
"No Zaki, I won't. I've been told. I haven't told anyone but Liam and Niall. Please, don't tell."  
"What about Harry?" Louis sighs, he's crying too.  
"He won't come to see me...he spent so long fighting for me and now he..."  
"He lost his path, he'll come back to you."  
"I hope he does before I die. Zaki...don't ever leave Gale dying on a hospital bed all alone."  
"Jesus Christ, I wouldn't dream of it. I don't want to picture him in one, please uncle Lou." the omega chuckles.  
"We omegas need our alphas all the time. Even me. I...I'm so weak Zaki, everything hurts..."  
"Is so weird we're talking like this."  
"Is because I see you as an adult now baby, I can tell you the real things, the things that hurt. I hope someone takes care of my babies after I'm gone." Zaki sobs, squeezes the hand tighter."My poor Lucas. And Leah, I'm sure they'll take the responsability since Harry can't. I'm going to fuck everything up leaving, dear god. I wish I had more time to like..."  
"Uncle Lou, stop. You're not going to die."  
"Baby, the cancer won't go away magically, and the meds are doing nothing. I'm doomed Zaks, your big old uncle is doomed." he's sobbing, Zaki lays next to him and holds him, they cry together, bonding like never before. Zaki wishes he had more time, he wishes harder than ever the cancer would indeed magically go and never come back. 

Harry comes into the room later, when Louis' asleep.  
Zaki watches him sit down and just look at his omega. Zaki also noticed the mating mark scratched around.  
"I've been hurting so much it got to him." he says. Zaki feels awkward, so he moves and sits on the other chair in the room. "I've fucked up so bad."  
"Do you want me to call Baba?" he's not sure he can handle Harry's confessions as good as he did with Louis'.  
"No. I want to know what he told you."  
"What?"  
"I come here, when he's asleep. Because he needs to tell me something, and I don't want to hear it. But he told you, so please tell me." the alpha still has his eyes trained in his mate, Zaki feels more awkward than ever.  
"Didn't he tell to my dad or Gale's?"  
"No. I mean, he did, but asked them not to say."  
"Well then...he said that the meds are not working. He's...dying, and we can't stop it...he knows he's going to die..." Zaki whispers, like doing so would hurt his uncle less, like the impact of knowing his mate, a mate he's fought hard to get, a mate who means his entire world, is dying would not send Harry into a howling cry.  
Louis starles, waking up a second after Harry let out the first sound, he scrambles around to get to his mate, trying to comfort him. Harry clings to him, Zaki leaves the room.

 

Summer doesn't feel like it, for a month. The sky is cloudy, the people is sad, the world seems to be stuck in a constant moan of desperation.  
Zaki and Gale are together all the time, Gale's heat comes and goes, Bree and David finally broke their bond, stayed friends. Zaki could see the glint in the alpha's eyes, when she caught a sight of the fading mating mark. But she remained silent and brave, for him.  
But one day, is like the answer to everyone's prayers is heard when Harry comes to the hospital, where Zaki and his Baba are, with papers in his hands and a blinding smile. He looks insane, his clothes a mess and his hair all over his face, but he's smiling and they immediately understand something good happened.  
"There's a new treatment, in Cuba. Is expensive, but we're going. We're going, you're going to live." he says, laying down next to his mate and burying his face on his neck. Louis hugs him close, cries a little, and since is such an intimate moment, the Payne's leave.

 

The treatment is expensive, is still too new to give to other countries, so uncle Louis and Harry have to travel there and stay until the treatment is done. A year or more.  
Harry sold four of his five restaurants to have the money to pay for everything, Louis almost died when he found out.  
"You sold your restaurants. You sold...you just send the family to bankrupt Harry! How could-"  
"I did not. My restaurant is doing well enough to keep the family in the same lifestyle we have, I promise. We have savings for their schools, we have another house to sell if it gets too hard...I thought about you, no amount of money compares to your life Lou, the kids agree with me. And we're not going to live on the streets-"  
"Harry, I...what if it doesn't work?" he says.  
"Then...then you go and I can be in peace because I knew that I tried. I tried, but you're not. I swear."  
A week later they take a plane, the hospital's plane actually, which will take them to Cuba with uncle Lou in the bed with all the machines he needs around.  
The Styles' stay in their house, Lucas and his family come to live with them, Ginny is going back to school.   
They're going to be fine.

 

Summer flies, and Minnah's an alpha.  
The thing with Minnah is that she's always so chill, nobody saw it coming.  
One day she was her relaxed self, bubbly but never too loud, polite. The next day she was in rut and trashing the whole house.  
"What is her problem, for fucks sake." Rais says, at four in the morning.  
"The house stinks, what the hell is going on?" Zaki asks, his father already up and knocking on Minnah's door.  
"Baby? Darling what's-"  
"Rut! Fucking rut father! This is your fault!" she yells. Zaki's surprised, all the family is in shock.  
But Zaki packs his stuff, makes Rais pack his, and goes to the living room where Baba is waiting.  
"We're going to Louis'...you want to go with us or should I drop you off at Gale's?"  
"Like Niall will let me stay."  
"He'll understand, let's go, Liam will have it rough with her."

Her rut lasts three days, and she's so tired after, sleeps for a full day.  
"My God, I gave birth to a female alpha. This is so strange." Baba says, still surprised.  
"Yeah, like you wouldn't know. It comes from your family Baba, right?"  
"Yes but Minnah never...she never gave us a clue. She never acted like an alpha. We all thought she was beta..."  
"Yeah but like...is so cool. Three alphas Baba, what would grampa say?" Zayn flinches at the joke, it's been years since they all saw Zayn's parents, or his sisters. Safaa is the only one who sometimes comes around to visit them, says how everyone's going and leaves. So for the Payne's, the only uncles they have are the Styles and the Horans.  
"Yeah...it was supposed to be like that for me too." he says, Rais swallows. "But I wouldn't change this for anything in the world. I love you, I wouldn't have been able to have you if I was an alpha. And I love your father, I can't imagine a life without him."  
"Stop with the sadness, we have enough baby." Liam says, arm going around Zayn's shoulder. Their bond is strong again, flowing between them easily and steady, Zaki's happy for them. They don't fight as much, both old and stable enough to face things as the mated couple they are.  
"She's gonna take down everyone at school." Rais says, Zaki slaps his head.  
"She's not supposed to fight. But imagine...David."  
"Oh God. I hope Bree doesn't kill my baby girl."  
"Minnah just presented family, she's not about to mate anytime soon." Liam says, sipping his tea.  
"But now is a real possibility. Remember how they used to be when they were younger?"  
"Yes, like you and Gale. But they grew apart, since he prefered Bree's company after a while."  
They all hum in agreement.  
"Harry called yesterday." everyone stops breathing. "He said Louis is responding to the treatment. Is not a big thing just yet, they have to control him constantly but...is something." Zaki exhales, a big smile on his face.  
"Did he sound alright?"  
"Yeah Zee, I mean...he sounded hopeful. Better than what he sounded like here..."  
"I hope they're not fighting, I hope Harry left his drinking here." Zaki is not sure if they should be talking this way about them all together in the living room, nevermind age, but he thinks the same.  
"I'm sure he did. You...you don't remember how it was before they mated. I mean, you do, Harry's side better than me but...I see it from an alpha's point of view? He lost his path, he found it again."  
"Like you?" Zaki gasps, Rais tenses, Liam smiles.  
"Like me."

 

Zaki is packing his things, Gale helping him.  
"Can I keep this?" he shows Zaki one of his t-shirts, the alpha nods."So...you're gonna call everyday?"  
"Gee, you know I will. Like the last semester, it will be fine."  
"You're coming for my birthday?"  
"Of course. And for mine too, don't worry."  
"I worry though, you're so far away...I got so used to have you here..." he nuzzles Zaki's neck, the alpha's arms going around his waist.  
"Me too, I'm gonna miss you like mad. But I'll try to come every weekend, and you can go too, when you can..."  
"Yes, yes I know." but Zaki feels him off, so he pulls apart and watches him.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I'm scared. About...you. You there and me here, like...there's guys at school, and I don't want..."  
"Hey, you'll be safe, you have your friends, you can always ask Bree or Ciara to be with you, walk you to class...even Rais, ok?"  
"I don't want to be a burden, I don't want to feel ashamed of being who I am and being with you." his eyes are filled with tears, Zaki feels his fear in his skin.  
They feel each other so much is like they're already mated.  
"No baby, no fear, if they ever tell you something, whatever it is, go to your teachers or principal. If they do nothing, I'm coming and I'll beat them up, yeah?" Gale giggles, kisses Zaki's chin.  
"My big strong alpha..." he murmurs, eyelids dropping, hand traveling down.  
"Gee." but is no use, they end up between the sheets, kissing and grinding together, frantic to feel each other once more.

 

The classes are better this time, and Zaki finds he likes his career choice more and more everyday. Gale says he's alright, his parents are alright, his brothers and cousins are alright, uncle Harry calls and says Louis is getting better.  
Life seems to smile for them.

It continues like that for the whole semester, he goes to Gale's birthday and gives him a necklace, a blue topaz flower that the omega adores, crying on Zaki's shoulder for fifteen minutes because 'is so pretty I can't'. Zaki bought it just because the stone matches Gale's eyes.  
For his next rut, they do exactly the same thing they did before. And even if they have been together for a year, Zaki still has no rush. Gale neither, they're taking everything slow and easy.  
Zaki's birthday comes, he gets a new car from his parents (he almost fainted when he came home and they told him they sold it), and Gale gives him a small chest, with his initials engraved, and a beautiful design on it. Is so special and personal, it warms the alpha's heart that his omega took time to make something so thoughtful for him.

 

Before Zaki knows it, they are all together on the airport waiting for uncle Louis.  
He's fine, cancer free and coming home.   
His family is incredibly happy and grateful, even if their lives changed since then. They saw their parents only for Skype for a year and a half, they can't wait.  
Zaki's holding Gale's hand, smiling as the younger boy's hair gets in his mouth. Gale's taller, broader, and smells the best when he's with Zaki. His hair ended up as a dusty brown color that Zaki loves, his eyes blue as ever, he finally got a little tanned in the summer (he got red all over like his dad, and then his skin settled for a little less milky white,but nothing more).  
The moment they see them is shocking. It suddenly dawns on Zaki how long has it been, how things have changed.  
Uncle Harry has his hair shorter, his hairline recieded a bit, his tan is fantastic and he looks relaxed. Louis' is fantastic, his hair is super short, the shortest Zaki ever saw him with, but his body looks incredible. He seems full and tanned, healthy looking, a happy crinckled smile on his face, eyes sparkling. He's okay, he's there.  
His kids run to him, cry on his arms, getting kisses all over their faces. Is such an emotional moment, Gale's crying on Zaki's chest. Uncle Harry joins the group hug, kissing his children too.  
"We missed you so much, my babies, so much." he says, over and over. Zaki feels their bond good, flowing and bright, smiles to himself.  
Slowly, Louis gets free of his children to come and greet the rest of his family, shares a long hug with everyone, when it's Zaki's turn, he doesn't feel ashamed for crying on his shoulder, despite him being taller, almost as much as Harry now.  
"Aw Zaks, you grew so tall, you betrayed me baby, like everyone."  
"Gale's shorter, he will stay like that I think." he murmurs, taking deep breaths of his uncle sweet healthy scent.  
"I missed you Zaki, I'm so happy...I'm so happy to be back. You were right, sweets."  
"Of course. I told you. I love you uncle Lou."  
"I love you more Zee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I can't hurt him,he's too precious for me. Srry if I worried you.  
> As always, if there's mistakes let me know,I hope you enjoyed  
> From here on,it's all Zale. I'm writing the next chapter and I have a clear end on my mind already so get ready.


	12. Grind on me

Having a long distance relationship for almost three years is hard.  
It was all going well, until it wasn't.  
 _"I don't know Zaki, I don't know if you're not coming because of homework or because you just don't want to be here anymore."_  
"Gale c'mon, you can't be serious. I explained to you so many times, this year is hard, and I can't waste ten hours going there and then the full weekend because you won't let me go near my books."  
 _"You're there all the time, what do you bring your books for? Is not like you don't have time to study because is the only thing you're supposed to be doing huh?"_  
"Don't go there, you know it enver ends well."  
 _"Oh and why is that? Because I'm a jealous needy omega or because you're a cheating alpha?!"_  
"Ok, I'm gonna hang up now, call me when you're done with the tantrum."  
 _"Is not a tantrum! You don't-you know what? Marcus from school asked me to prom. And I said yes."_ the line goes dead, Zaki's still processing.  
Gale, his boyfriend, is going to prom with another alpha.   
He never mentioned wanting to go to prom in the first place, Zaki didn't even know. And now he's going with another alpha, who is there everyday that Zaki's not, to talk with Gale about the things in school and help him with his homework (Zaki knows Marcus goes to Gale's house, now he's questioning how much).   
The alpha feels numb, because the jealousy is so deep he can't act on it, he has to let it take over his body in this form or he'll be taking the train back home and he can't. If he fails this class he'll have to stay here on holidays and that is just not possible. Especially now that his relationship seems to be cracking everywhere.  
Zaki knows he's been distant, but his coursework is neverending and the stress of it makes him snappish, Gale demanding all the time doesn't help. But he never thought it was going to get to this point.  
He naps for a couple of hours, wakes up in time to do his homework and read his notes again.  
He doesn't text Gale for the weekend.

 

Instead, he takes the train, knocks on Gale's door and pushes him inside the house, drags him to his bedroom, throws him on the bed.  
"Is this what you want? Me coming over every fucking weekend to you? To claim you and leave you reeking of my scent, my come marking your skin so he can smell it on you even after you washed it away. You want me to come here and fuck you?"  
"Yes! Yes, please."  
"You want your first time with an angry me? Gale please."  
"I just...please." Zaki sighs, biting him into submission fast and rutting against him.  
"No, I'll punish you for this. How dare you. My omega, mine." he bites down hard, makes sure to leave and angry purple mark on the pale neck and moves down to Gale's nipples. He toys with them until they're deep red and tender, racks his fingernails on the omega's side. "You belong to me, you're mine." he takes off all of the omega's clothes in a rush, sucks marks on his thighs. At this point in their relationship, Zaki knows how to make Gale fall apart in his arms, so he turns him around roughly, pushes him down with his right hand and opens his legs, knees on the inner side of the omega's thighs to keep him in place. "You like to make me jealous? You want all my atention? Deal with the concecuences baby." he says, blowing in Gale's hole, already glistening. He smells good, excited, Zaki kisses the inside of his cheeks and licks a quick time over his hole. Gale mewls, grips the pillow in his hands as hard as he can.  
Zaki delves right in, lapping at him dirty and quick, 'cause he knows that's how Gale likes it best, that's the easiest way to make him come fast and hard.   
"Please...please, a finger..."  
"No. You're gonna come like this, because you love it so much Gee, so much you made me come here for it." he pushes his tongue inside as far as it can go, moaning at Gale's taste and the wetness of his slick all over his mouth and face. He's in heaven, literal heaven. Nothing tastes like Gale, it makes Zaki's dick so hard he thinks he's gonna knot just for that. He grips Gale's hips hard, nails digging on his soft lovehandles, but he lives for the whimper that leaves Gale's mouth when he comes with no warning, because Zaki pressed his teeth the tiniest bit more around his rim.  
Zaki bites his left butt cheek for good meassure, sucking a mark and licking over it, Gale whines.  
"Thank you...I needed that...fuck." he says, breathless.  
"Ok. Now that we're settled with the sexual frustration, let's talk about what's been going on with us, right?"

 

They have tea and cuddle watching some old show, calm and easy as always when they're together.  
Later, they sit to talk.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't...said that. He invited me but I said no, I would never go to prom with someone that's not you. I'm sorry." Gale started, eyes downcast, a guilty blush on his cheeks.  
"Ok, that's good, but you know you can't play with me like this. I was seriously thinking about beating him up, and then take you. I understand that is getting harder, but you have to...try to put yourself in my shoes. I'm trying to finish this as soon as I can, with no extra exams needed so I can come back to you. I need you to see that's all I'm doing, not going out to cheat on you, not wasting time in anything. Ok, maybe some videogames but like...I need something..." Gale smiles, but Zaki knows him well. "What's bothering you?" Gale shakes his head, so Zaki sits him in his lap. "Just tell me."  
"You haven't tried to fuck me. In forever. Like, last time we talked about it was last year, I think..." he says, and hides his face on Zaki's neck.  
"Is that then? Sex? Gale, if you're ready then we can do anything you want. I thought you wanted to wait until eighteen and the first time I would bite you and...I don't know, you told me that last time?" he says, lost. They did talked about it and even if it was strange, they agreed on it. Or so Zaki thought.  
"Well like...I feel different. I feel like what we do is so good, than the next step can be everything and I want it. I feel ready, I feel-"  
"Are all your other omega friends no virgins anymore?" Gale whines, shaking his head furiously.  
"That's not-"  
"Oh really? Look at me then."  
"They all had sex, is true, but I'm ready, I swear."  
"Then what's with the jealousy and the demanding stuff? Why are you so angsty?"  
Gale sighs, so deeply, Zaki knows here it comes.  
"I don't know why but I've been feeling like shit lately, and I'm afraid I'm different because everyone at school has had sex and I didn't, and they have alphas who go with them to clubs and like, kiss them in public and everyone knows they're together and you...you're so far away and on weekends you're always busy and we never go out on dates anymore and I feel like I'm letting our relationship fall into routine and we're not even mated yet!"  
He finishes with a high voice, breathless and red, hands shaking.  
"Alright, wait a second. Let me just...process." Zaki says, breathing in slowly, filling himself with Gale's scent. "You are the most beautiful boy I've seen in my life. You are gorgeous, inside and out. You are the most important thing in my life, and I know I should show you this mroe often. But you are, trust me." he kisses Gale's neck, feels him relax. "Is true we haven't been on dates, but we totally should, like you said we shouldn't fall into routine, we're so young yeah? We have time for routine, we should have more fun. I promise I'll try. As for the public shows of affection, I don't mind, I mean, I think I would love to show Marcus how very much mine you are in the club, dancing...grinding, that doesn't sound bad at all." Gale laughs, he seems to feel better, eyes open and honest.  
"I love you. Routine or not, that doesn't change. Ever." he says. Zaki feels like he might cry, so happy with his boy even if they're having a hard moment.   
"I love you more, Gale, so much."

 

They agree on trying to communicate with each other more, and it works.  
They still fight sometimes, but rarely now, nothing like before their talk.  
As Zaki promised, they indeed started to have more fun. Or what teenagers thought it was fun. Despite Gale being underage, having an alpha like Zaki made it easy to get him into clubs. They went out some weekends, with Gale's friends from school, and it felt like a new kind of dating, a dating everyone could see and Zaki was happy. He could see his omega preening under his attention, feeling the best in the dancefloor, laughing with his friends and his alpha. It felt nice that Gale wanted to integrate Zaki to this part of him too, and Zaki could admit it was awkward at first, with all their inner jokes and omegas drooling for him, but he now felt more comfortable. Gale liked to drink, Zaki always watched the amount of alcohol he drank so he never was too drunk and the hangover was never terrible.  
"Why don't you ever drink?" Ally asks. She's a pretty girl, curvy, dark hair darker eyes, a nose piercing, red lips.  
"So I can take care of him." he answers, putting a hand on Gale's lower back and kissing him, Ally smiled at him, then went to hunt his alpha for the night.  
"I want more daikiri."  
"One more glass and that's enough." he said.  
"Ok daddy." Gale said, joking, Zaki snorts, bites his neck a little.  
"I didn't know you were into that babe." Gale gasps.  
"I'm not! Oh God, no." he says laughing, Zaki smiles at him, ordering another drink for him.  
"Wanna dance?" Gale flashes him a smile, taking the drink in one hand and tugging Zaki with the other.  
"Always." he says, a smirk on his lips and a dirty glint in his eyes.  
Zaki knows, before Gale starts, that things will turn heated in just minutes. Grinding is a thing Gale enjoys a lot, and he loves the way Zaki grasps his hips and moves him to be just right against his groin. Is hot, is fun, is good.  
"There's an omega watching us, that bitch."  
"You mean Ally?" Zaki says, turning Gale around to hold him from his back, flush against his chest.  
"Nop, another one. Ally wants you, like everyone in my group of friends, but they all know you're taking. You're whipped."  
"I am. All yours." he answers, smiles when Gale bites hard on his bottom lip.  
"I love you so much, kiss me." they kiss, deep, with no rush, still dancing.  
"I love you too Gee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was super short. But I wanted to post this before what I'm planning for the next chapter.  
> Thanks for reading


	13. The first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't hate me.

"Remember that cabin, on the lake near the city, we stayed at summers ago?" Zaki asks, tipsy from whisky and coke but still very much conscious. Gale turns, face flushed, eyes shinning.  
"Yes! It was so much fun! We kissed there, three times!" he says, happily nuzzling Zaki's cheek. The alpha smiles fondly, of course he remembers. They decided to forget about that, after it happened, but hey, it did.

 

_"Zaki swims around, calming down from watching Gale strip. He's still young, barely twelve._   
_But as always, the alpha is weak for him. He tried not to stare, to no use. His body shouldn't turn Zaki on, neither his smell. It does, so much._   
_He wants sex, is the thing, he craves it. He can't have it, unable to lay hands on anyone without thinking of this beautiful blue eyed omega on his uncle's house waiting for him. A promise._   
_Gale catches up to him, grabs his arm with little to no hesitation._   
_They swim, hand in hand, relaxing._   
_Zaki lives for this moments, when the skin to skin contact lets him rest his mind in the reassurance of an omega who wants him too, a desire he will fulfil soon._   
_Maybe not too soon, but soon._   
_Gale stops, smiles, kisses him on the lips._   
_Is wet and fresh, he smells like the lake and the sweet breeze around them, and like himself, of course. Zaki's little piece of heaven on Earth._

 

_It happens again, both of them chasing a fox in the woods, because Gale wants to take a picture with Harry's camera. The parents are relaxing in the shore, their brothers, sisters and cousins all spread out doing different things. Mainly a footie match in wich uncle Lou is showing off, Harry's eyes boring into his sunkissed skin. Liam is resting on Zayn's lap, who's drawing him in his always present notebook over Liam's chest. Josh is cheering Niall, who is playing too._   
_Zaki shushes Gale, who trips and whines, because the fox is right there._   
_Gale stills, Zaki takes the picture for him and Gale hugs him, face on Zaki's chest, skinny arms around his waist._   
_"Thank you." he whispers, hands on Zaki's face, pulling him down._   
_The contact is familiar, soft, innocent._

 

_The third time, is at night. The last night before returning home._   
_Zaki is on his tent, reading something when Gale appears, getting inside._   
_"I hate having to sleep outisde, when our dads are inside! Soft beds, nice bathroom..." it was the deal, old people inside, young people outside. But the real reason was because they were so many it was virtually impossible to find a nice affordable summer cabin for all of them._   
_So, tents for the kids, cabin for the fathers._   
_"Look at the bright side, no seeing our parents in their disgusting 'I just got laid' glow."_   
_"Ugh, summer makes them horny!" Zaki cackles at that, Gale smiles more._   
_Their hands entwine, Zaki feels is the last time somehow, for a while. So this time, he reaches for Gale's face and pulls him onto his naked chest. Gale blushes and gasps, lips pink, inviting. Zaki kisses him, longer than ever before, but just the same innocence in it, the same feeling of 'I'm here, waiting, you're mine, I'm yours'._   
_Gale falls asleep there, Zaki lets him."_

_"Well, we should go back sometime. Just us, use the bed this time."_   
_"Oh yes! Just us, it would be great..." Gale yawns, Zaki decides to call it a night. "Soon?"_   
_"Yeah, soon."_

 

 

Indeed, Zaki gets the keys two weeks later, tells Gale to pack, loses his Friday morning class to get there on time. They drive for two hours before reaching the cabin, looking just like that summer.  
They stayed in different places after, some weeks together and others not, their family was big and tight.  
"Is beautiful." Gale says, admiring the sunset.  
"It is. Two full days of this."  
"Thank God you have free Mondays." Zaki smiles, taking his bags inside, with Gale's.  
They go for a quick swimm, even when they know the water is still cold for that. They laugh and kiss through chattering teeth, trying to stay warm by hugging as close as they can.  
They're too tired after, just take a shower and go to sleep.

 

The next day is sunny, great to go exploring around.  
"Is amazing how many trees were cut down in this years, there's a lack of wildlife here, it makes me sad." the omega says, chasing a rabbit around to take a picture with his phone. It reminds Zaki of that summer, smiling fondly at the memory.  
"Yeah, its sad. We should plant new ones." Gale looks at him like he just said the best thing ever.  
"We will! We'll come back, with little trees and shovels to do it. Soon, promise?"  
"You're gonna pay for the trees?" Zaki says, teasing. He would buy a thousand of small trees if it makes Gale happy.  
"No, I mean...oh you're right, they're expansive..." he seems deflated, Zaki now feels guilty.  
"Hey, we'll start with a couple, yeah? I promise."  
"No, you're right, you're not working, neither am I. It was dumb-" Zaki holds his hand, squeezes Gale in his arms and kisses him.  
"I'll get a summer job, after my exam, and I'll buy the trees. Promise." Gale beams, promises he will get a job too, to help. Zaki never loved him more.

 

Zaki does love him more, later the same night.  
Gale is in the kitchen, flour in his hair and face, making this ravioli stuff Zaki doesn't know about but is certain will taste awesome. Just because his omega is putting his heart in it.  
"I found the recipe online, 'cause we tried them last time we went to that Italian palce, remember? And I loved the dish so much...I hope is edible, I mean-" Zaki does not remember what they ate, he doesn't pay attention to the food when he has Gale in front of him talking and laughing.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be delicious." Gale smiles, unsure of himself, so Zaki goes to him and hugs him from behind.  
"Even if it's not, there's something that I'll definetely eat tonight, and I know that will be delicious." he murmurs, smirking at Gale's answering shiver.  
He grinds slowly, hands on the omega's hips, lips on his neck.  
"Zaki please...I need to finish this..."  
"Mmm...but I'm enjoying myself." Gale giggles, turns around and pushes him away playfully.  
"Let me finish or you're not eating anything at all." he says, eyebrow rised. He's so cute, so sassy, so sexy. Zaki's gonna pass out.  
"Baby!" the alpha complains, fighting his grin when Gale throws flour at his face.  
"Let me finish."  
"I'll let you, if you know what I mean." he winks, Gale blushes a little letting out an indignant 'Zaki!'.

 

 

"Oh please, please, Zaki..." Gale is whimpering above him, grinding his hips down, desperate already. But Zaki has other plans tonight.  
The omega looks like a dream, with the moon shinning on his side, pale skin smooth under his fingertips, scent dense in his neck.  
"Gale, Gee look at me please." he asks, slowly. Gale stops moving, looking at him. "I want to be with you." he says. Gale seems confused for a moment, then opens his eyes big. "Would you...like to?"   
"Yes. Yes. Oh my God yes, please. Make love to me, please."  
Zaki smiles, kissing him deeply and slowly, no rush, he'll take his time to make this good for the omega.  
He's been reading about it, so he feels as relaxed as he can with his soulmate underneath him, about to lose his virginity and take his.  
"You are on birth control right?"  
"Yes, of course, never miss a pill, ever. I know how important they are." Gale answers right away, hands caressing Zaki's back and sides.  
"Great. You haven't been sick, no antibiotics?"  
"No, I read they make birth control lose effect?"  
"Yes, that's why I'm asking." Gale smiles.  
"I read about this too." Zaki smiles, kissing him.  
"I'm happy you wanted to be sure too, is good we are on the same wave."  
"Yeah...uh please..."   
"I got you." Zaki sucks marks on Gale's neck, fingers brushing his nipples teasingly. "I'm clean, I got tested, and you're a virgin, but I need to know, condom or not?"  
"No, no condom. Is...I want to feel you the first time, please."  
"Ok, good. Don't worry." he goes down, biting Gale's soft tummy and licking on his V-line, enjoying his mewls and moans, the fingernails on his scalp when he sucks his cock deep in his mouth, tonguing around the head afterwards.  
The alpha grips Gale's thighs and puts them on his shoulders, face straight into his ass, parting his buttcheeks with sure hands. He rims him for a while, getting him wet and relaxed, smiling when Gale breathelessly asks for a finger.  
He bites the thighs when he starts the fingering, distracting Gale as good as he can from the pain he could be feeling. Soon he's three fingers deep, he has his eyes on Gale's face constantly to check he's alright.  
"I'm ready, I'm so ready Zaki please, please..."  
Zaki nods, suddenly nervous about this. Because yes, he read about it, but he still is scared of hurting Gale.  
"Please, put it in, I want it so much, please." Gale's begging, sounding weirdly similar to his heat-self, Zaki goes. He uses his own precum as lube, it feels too real when he alines himself, the head of his cock catching on Gale's hole.  
"Fuck." he mutters, before pushing in slowly. Is easier than he thought, probably because Gale's realxed and he prepared him throughly. Is tight, the tightest thing Zaki's dick has ever been into, he pushes steadily in until he bottoms out, breathing out and not moving.  
"Jesus Christ. You're massive." Zaki can't help it, he laughs hard at that, making Gale complain about the sudden movement. "Is true!"  
"You have nothing else to compare me to, apart from toys. And I'm an alpha baby, is a trait that comes with the-"  
"Stop making it seem so normal. It feels like its up my throat." Zaki chokes on a laugh.  
"Fuck Gale! Don't say things like that-" Gale snorts.  
"Oh c'mon, is splitting me apart, literally."  
"Are you in pain? Should I pull out?" He's quick to worry, he has to make this good.  
"No, not yet just let me...breathe a little." he takes deep breaths, still smiling up at Zaki. "Move?"  
"Ok." Zaki does, slowly, thrusting calmly to let him get used to the feeling.  
"It feels good, yeah..." Gale says, reassuring Zaki. After that, it comes naturally to the alpha. He speeds up, not too hard to make his omega hurt, but fast enough to move him a little. Gale feels incredible; tight, warm, perfect, his scent intoxicating Zaki and his moans sound like music, the type Zaki wants to listen to forever.  
Gale's legs hug his hips, Zaki goes deeper, then touches his prostrate 'cause the omega literally screams.  
"Fuck! Yes, yes Zaki there, there!" he tries again, getting the right angle and thrusting, certain of his moves, kissing the omega again. He speeds up, a hand squeezing Gale's leg and the other holding him above the smaller boy, fucking into him restlessly. He won't last, almost there already.  
"In or out?" he asks, needs to be sure before doing it or he'll never forgive himself.   
Gale's eyes are wet, and Zaki should be worried, if he wasn't looking at him with so much adoration in those same eyes.  
"In." he whimpers, then Zaki feels his knot expading, fast. He thrusts two more times, his knot swells inside of Gale and locks them together for the first time in their lives, the omega comes with a small cry when he feels it, fat tears rolling down his cheeks.  
"Hey, baby, did I hurt you? You okay?" Zaki asks, dizzy from the best orgasm he ever had, breathless, happy.  
"No, I just...I love you so much, I can't...thank you, I've never felt better, ever, this is...everything. I'm overwhelmed by this." he says, sniffling a little.   
Zaki smiles at him, calming down too, brushing the hair out of Gale's beautiful sweaty face.  
"I love you too Gee, a lot. Thank you." the younger boy laughs, hugs Zaki close to him, kissing him. They move around carefully until they're on their sides, still locked together but more comfortable. Zaki feels his heart thump in his chest, he never felt this close to Gale before, is so different, especial, important, that he understands why they waited so long, why it means so much and it was so crucial for them to be on the same mental place to share this, too.  
"It feels so nice, it makes me tingly all over." Gale tells him, smiling shyly. Zaki kisses his hand before answering.  
"For me it feels incredible, I can't believe I'm still coming though? You still alright?" Gale nods.  
"Yeah, perfect. I mean, I'll feel sore once its over, because like, its huge. But It feels good, very good. You'll clean me up after, right?" he's deep red when he says it, Zaki nods letting the omega falls asleep a couple of seconds after. He watches him sleep, notices his tummy growing a little and he panics, until he remembers he read it can happen when there's a lot of come and the omega's body is small. Zaki kisses Gale's neck, over the bond point, and hears him sigh.

 

After their first time, they basically don't leave the bed, and when Monday comes, Gale is sore and happy, but grumpy about letting his alpha go away once more.  
"Go to my dorm next weekend, yeah?" Zaki tells him, turning the engine of his car. Gale smirks.  
"Definetely."  
It doesn't have anything to do with the fact that Zaki lives alone there, and that means no parents or siblings around to interrumpt sexy times. Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was disappointing,I know,but smut is obviously not my thing. So,sorry for the long wait.  
> I do hope you liked it,I promise I tried hard with this.   
> By the way, I feel the end so probably two more chapter and an Epilogue? It sounds right to me,the story is going smoothly and I don't want to drag it out.  
> Thank you so much If you read this,comments and kudos are always welcomed (not if you're mean though) so   
> Bye xx


	14. Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wifi is really not cooperating for this fic.

Gale's been strange.  
After weeks of amazing satisfying sex with him, he seems to be taking distance from Zaki. He really doesn't understand why, he thought everything was more than okay, he thought they had a plan and his rut's just around the corner; as in, a couple of days now.  
Zaki is once again lost in their relationship, he can't make out what is in Gale's mind and is so frustrating that it affects him in his everyday life, is all he can think about.  
They haven't touched in at least two weeks, and Zaki feels it, he misses his omega.  
"Gale? Do you think you could come here this weekend?" Zaki bites his nails waiting for his answer.  
"Maybe, yeah probably, why? Had plans?" He sounds so indifferent, like coming to see Zaki is nothing to him but a chore.  
"Yes, I want to talk to you and I'd rather have you face to face. I'll pick you up from the station, text me when your train leaves, bye." he hangs up because he doesn't know how to control it, the exhasperation and worry for him, how he doesn't care for Zaki anymore. It hurts, it hurts 'cause they're not like that, never.  
"Fuck."

 

"Mate, you need to go out. He's not going to come after all so, lads night yeah?"  
"Lucio I'm really not in the mood ok? I just want to reach him and ask him why-" The redhaired man chuckles.  
"So whipped. When's your rut due?" Zaki pushes him playfully.  
"Soon, days. Probably like...later because Gale's not around. I needed him here this weekend, he knew."  
"He's a shit omega Zaki, c'mon, you can do better. Night out, just tonight, please. You haven't gone out with me in like years." Zaki sighs, watching his phone with a pained look. He was supposed to be with Gale by now, rolling on the bed, cuddling, watching a movie, something.  
But he just texted 'Can't go, sorry.' and that's it.  
"Fine, lads night then. But I'll come back soon yeah? Don't want my rut to catch me outside." Lucio beams at him, Zaki truly thinks he's handsome. Not like Gale, but really attractive nontheless.  
Maybe he shouldn't go out after all.  
"Do you smell that? Sweet?" he asks, noticing the scent for the first time. Is barely there, but Zaki's nose is good.  
"Uhm...yeah its...its me." Zaki sniffs around his neck and confirms is him.  
"Oh no. Jesus no. Go away, go out-"  
"My heat's here, please I just-"  
"No! You know I'm with someone!" He opens the window and breathes clean air, hands shaking because now that he picked the scent is like his nose is wrapped around it. Is muskier than Gale's, manlier somehow, but enticing, so enticing.  
"He doesn't care for you, I can be better than him, we both know that, give me a chance Zaki, I even came without neutralizers...we are-"  
"The fuck are you doing here?" Gale.  
Zaki turns his head and there he is, standing on his door with an eyebrow almost reaching his hairline and a scowl on his mouth.  
"You whore. Leave this moment, he's mine." but he doesn't wait for Lucio to react, he grabs him by the hand and yanks him out. Zaki follows, like in a trance, all the way to Lucio's place, where Henry is waiting.  
"Lu! I was worried, I came here and it smelt like heat so-you went looking for him?" Lucio nods, and Zaki sees that he's crying. He feels bad for him, for the fact that he never noticed anything, and that he can't help him, much less be his partner.  
"I just...I needed to try. Call Gus, please." Henry growls at Zaki, as if Zaki is a threat like, c'mon, you're not seeing Gale there?  
"No. Enough. I'll help you this time-"  
"I want Gus, call him." Zaki pulls out his phone and calls Gus, another alpha who is friends with them. Zaki thinks is really admirable how Lucio managed to hide his status around so many alphas.  
"Gus, Zaki here. He's in his dorm, in heat yes. You coming? Great, good." Lucio suddenly crumbles to the floor and whines, Zaki first instinct is to go to him, but Gale's there holding him and glaring at Zaki.  
"Don't come closer, focus on my scent." Zaki nods dumbly, trying to.  
Gus is there in less than five minutes, running through the place like a madman.  
"Oh thank God, thought he was too far in. Henry get the fuck away from here. Now." he barks at the other alpha, barely glancing at Zaki. He questions if he is not intimidating enough to represent a threat for him. Probably not with Gale there.  
"No, I want to-" Gus growls at him.  
"He wants me, so get the fuck out." he cups Lucio's face gently, and yes, he's in love with him.  
"Did you got your answer?" he asks. Lucio jumps into him, face on Gus' neck.  
"Yes. Help me now please." he says, muffled for Gus' skin.  
The alpha grins and nods, growling one last time to Henry and pushing the door open.  
Zaki yanks Henry with him, Gale behind them.  
"He shouldn't have gone to you-"  
"Can you shut up? No omega likes you for this. You're not hot shit Henry, you're a standard alpha with a shitty attitude. Get it together." he spits before taking Gale's hand and walking away.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming." Gale sits on his bed, hands on his lap.  
"I applied to this place and I didn't get in. I don't know what I will do and that's why I've been distant. I'm scared. Because my heat's next month yeah? And we're mating, that's a fact. So I've been trying to think and-then I looked at my calendar and your rut is this weekend so I sprinted to the train. I'm sorry, I know I should've talk to you but I...I wanted to fix it myself." He says in one breath.  
Zaki sits down. Too much information.  
"Ok. First of all, we're mating yes, and we're moving together remember? We're still moving together Gale. I mean, if you want to move to a place alone or with your friends that's good, great-"  
"No, I want to live with you. I don't want the experience, we discussed this." Zaki nods, they did.  
"Fine, then. So what's the problem? We're living together? How that-"  
"Because the place that accepted me is in another city, four hours away from here."  
That's the problem.  
Zaki sighs, and thinks why all of this has to be so problematic.  
"Its impossible then? We can't move in together." Gale nods. Zaki sits next to him."Then I don't...I don't know if we should mate."  
"See?! That's why I didn't want to tell you! How dare you backing up on mating! After all this time! All this years! The promises we made and how we decided this was the best age and the best moment!" he starts crying right away, angry tears rolling on his cheeks, that are red as apples like everytime he cries. Zaki hugs him from the side.  
"Baby no, there's nothing I want more than mating but we're still going to be living apart and I know is possible, we can mate but it'll be painful. I know it'll be because the bond is going to be so new, fresh and weak for some time-"  
"I want the bond. I need it. I can't go on like this Zaki, you can't mark me with promises forever. I need the real thing. I just...I grew faster than I think I should've and I crave it, I have you so close yet you're not mine! That whore came here to try his luck! I fear-"  
"There's nothing you should fear Gale. I'm yours, a thousand percent. You know it-"  
"No! I don't, that's what bonds are for."  
"Is this for real? I thought I was the one who was-"  
"I'm going to bite you too." Zaki gasps.  
Is unusual, that omegas want to set a claim on their alphas in that way too, and that the alpha allows it. Its almost unheard of.  
The only couple Zaki has ever met in real life and not stories that actually did that are uncle Lou and uncle Harry, who mated again after Louis was declared cancer free and Louis asked Harry if he could. Of course Harry said yes right away and showed off his mark with as much pride as his omega.  
"Okay? I-" Gale relents a little.  
"You don't want me to? I'll understand, I know alphas don't fancy showing weakness and-" Zaki puts a finger on his lips.  
"I'm overwhelmed. Give me a moment." Gale sighs.  
"I overwhelm you a lot, it seems."  
"Because you bottle up everything and then lash out, telling me everything at once. And I'm slow, remember? Dad's personality."  
"No, you're so Zayn with like, the bests parts of Liam, I told you that before?" Zaki smiles.  
"No, not you. Baba and uncle Lou did. But I guess is a bad thing? Are you in love with my parents then?" he asks playfully. Gale gasps in horror.  
"Of course not, that's gross. I meant that you ahve things of both, the mix make you, and I love the mix. I love you." Zaki blushes, hugging Gale close.  
"I love you too. We'll figure this out." Gale nods, Zaki smiles against his hair.  
When his rut comes, at three in the morning the next day, they're ready and in good mood and everything falls into place again.

 

Gale got an acceptance letter from a place an hour away, so things fall into place properly after that.  
They start looking for a place to live together, close to both places. It feels real, and calming. They'll have a place of their own, they are doing this.  
The mating is a fact, like Gale said, and the omega's heat is getting closer and closer when Zaki starts panicking.  
He has a meltdown two days before Gale's heat.  
He naturally runs to his house almost yanking his hair off, shaking and desperate.  
"Zaki?! What happened? Zayn!" Zaki jumps inside his house and buries his face on his father's neck.  
"I'm freaking out." he says. Zayn hugs him tight.  
"We can see love. But why?" he asks, Zaki shakes his head and Liam pats his head.  
"We can't help you if you don't tell us what-"  
"The mating."  
"Oh baby..." Zaki feels so stupid suddenly, so inmature. He doesn't feel ready.  
"You're not ready Zaki. I'm sorry, but if you freak out like this, you're not love." Zayn says softly.  
They sit down, and Zaki feels like a kid, like everytime he has an intervention with his parents.  
"No that's-like, I want to. I really want to. I love him so much and I can't wait for him to be completely mine. But like...how do I know is the right time? How does this-is it normal to plan it? Is it natural and we should wait? I have all this questions and I don't know-" his parents look at each other and is like they're having an entire conversations just with their eyes. "I can't understand anything when you do that. Please." he complains.  
"Sorry. I mean, its...it can be planned Zaki, it is for most couples. They meet, they fall in love, they decide to mate. You've been with him for long..."  
"That's why we don't understand. We thought you were sure."  
"I am Dad. I do want to I just...feel insecure about the timing. I don't know. I mean. you two mated right away. Like a month in. Uncle Haz waited for forever but when he got his yes he mated right away. And Niall and Josh weren't even a year in before-"  
"But we were all adults. Except from your father-"  
"But I had wanted Liam for long enough, I was ready-"  
"You were not-"  
"Don't go there. We discussed this, I was ready. End of the debate. Now, coming back to our son, Zaki, it's normal. But if you're freaking out maybe you should wait." Zaki sighs.  
"He's going to bite me." he confesseses. His dad opens his eyes big and his Baba gasps.  
"He will what?! No, that's not-Zaki no. No, you don't understand, you have to-" Liam starts. Zayn stops him.  
"That is the real reson then?" Zaki whines, buries his face in his hands.  
"It is." he murmurs. He didn't want to accept it, but he wasn't cool with the idea of being bitten. He doesn't feel ready for that, for a mark that will transform the view everyone has of him.  
"Talk to him. Tell him the truth. It's even daring of him to ask for something like that. You know we all believe in equality, but the mutual bite is something that is...important and not for everyone. I mean, people do it when they have a deep conection and a mutual feeling of trust. You are young Zaki, and he's younger. And having a bite mark will close doors for you, you know how judgemental people is."  
"Liam!" Liam shakes his head.  
"No, Zayn, this is real. A bite mark will truly hurt his career, how many alphas do you think will respect him if they see the mark? None, because an alpha who allows such thing in their eyes is worth nothing. He's a kid, for god's sake. He's not ready for that."  
"So you think we omegas are not worth the sacrifice of a bite mark?"  
"No, Zayn you lost my point. Is not about me, because I don't mind that, if you want to mate again and bite me you can, I'd love for you to, but I have a stable job and my family is all grown up, I have a position and a name known in my place and a bite mark won't change that. But it took years to build, and Zaki is not even working yet. That's what I meant." Zayn nods then, agreeing silently. He shuffles closer to Liam and rests his head on his shoulder, Zaki knows he's thinking about mating again.  
"Zaki, say something." he doesn't know.  
"I don't want to hurt his feelings..."  
"Talk to Niall. Ask him how to approach him, he'll understand. I'm certain he will have the same position as me."  
Zaki groans.  
"I don't-"  
"Zaki, please. Do what is better for you. Do this one thing for you."  
He sounds so serious, Zaki gulps and nods.

 

"Uncle Niall?"  
"Zaki! How are you son?" Zaki shivers and sighs.  
"I need to talk to you...personally? Is that-are you busy?"  
"No, not after work Zaks, everything okay?" He already sounds worried, but Zaki needs to have this conversations face to face.  
"Yes, no, I mean...can you text me when you're out of the office? You should come, i don't want Gale around yet for this..."  
"Zaki, you better-"  
"I didn't do anything, I need to talk to you about something important before talking about it with him so please, please-"  
"Alright, I got it. I'll text you Zaks, see you later." he doesn't sound angry, which Zaki counts as a win.

When Niall gets to Zaki's house, it's almost dinner time.  
They sit, with Liam and Zayn there, which Zaki knows gives his uncle the notion of how important it is whatever Zaki made him come for.  
He doesn't know where to start, so he blurts it out.  
"Gale wants to bite me too when we mate."  
The reaction is a second later, pretty much the same his own father had.  
"He what?!"  
"He wants to bite me too."  
"No, oh dear. What is that boy even thinking about?! It's no good for a young alpha like you to have a mating mark, you'll lose respect faster than a-"  
"We got the point Niall, please." Zayn cuts him off, because Zaki is turning pale.  
"I just, I wanted to ask you how to tell him that I don't...want to be bitten." he whispers. Niall stands and goes to sit next to him.  
"Are you really ready to mate Zaki? Be honest, you know I won't judge you." Zaki sighs.  
"I am. But I'm not ready for him to mark me yet. Someday, definetely, but not...now. I mean, we're supposed to mate in his next heat which is in like three days." Niall shakes his head.  
"Tell him, sit with him, I can be there, Josh will want to be there too, because is not going to be pretty. We know Gale, and when he wants something he's...stubborn."  
"I know, that's why I wanted to ask you how to approach the subject without hurting him..."  
"I mean, he has to understand. I hope he does, because is common sense. But talk to him, I can't tell you how, do what you always do. He loves you, he'll be fine."  
Zaki is not sure of it.

 

Despite his uncles concerns and offerings, Zaki decides to talk to Gale about the biting the next day and alone.  
They sit on Gale's bed, the omega catches his worry in mere moments, reaching out for his hand.  
"I need to tell you something."  
"About mating."  
"Yes. We are mating, if you still want to-"  
"Of course I want to-"  
"After what I will say." Gale turns his head like a confussed kitten. Is adorable.  
"I don't understand. We have it all figured out?" Zaki sighs then shakes his head.  
"We don't. I don't, I...I don't want you to bite me."  
Silence.  
Zaki is sure he fucked it all up.  
"You don't...why...you don't love me? You don't want to commit to me! You-"  
"Is not like that! Is because of how it will affect my social life!" he says right away.  
"Fuck your social life! And what that means anyway?"  
"It means that in my line of work, which I will enter in a couple of months, is not...it will..."  
"You don't even have an argument. You just don't want to mate at all-"  
"Why don't you ever fucking listen! I can't have you marking me like that, I will not accept it, I don't want the consequences of it Gale. I don't want to be looked and laughed at, I don't want alphas to not take me seriously for it, I don't want it to interfere in my career. And it will. I can't give you that now, not now. Someday, for sure, but first I need...other things. Like position and my own projects and a name that cannot be modified by it. Please see it from my side-"  
"It will not have...in what world are you living?! Is perfectly normal for alphas to give that show of trust and love to their omegas, the ultimate sign of them as equals-"  
"Gale, no. The only couple I've ever seen with an alpha with a mating mark is our uncles. I know they will look down on me if I have one. They will think I'm a submissive alpha and they will try to step on me, ridiculize me, talk me down-"  
"Zaki nobody's going to bully you for loving me."  
"You don't understand. You just don't. You never try to see things from my perspective, never." Zaki sighs, standing up. "I'm not sure we should mate, to be honest. Not if you don't understand my motives and see the promise of giving you what you want. Just not now."  
"And you're leaving? That's it?!"  
"What the hell do you want me to do about it?! And why is it has to be me who fixes it?! Try to put yourself in my shoes for once!"  
"You're embarrassed of me!"  
"I'm not! I'm just not ready for you to bite me yet, that's all!"  
"Is not all, you're not ready for any kind of commitement yet." Zaki is so furious, is like talking to a fucking wall with Gale.  
"I am ready. Its you who's not. Demanding and demanding and never ever giving anything back."  
He storms out, leaving behind a stunned Gale and his uncles calling for him.

 

When Gale's heat starts, Zaki has his phone off and is sleeping in his car on a parking lot.  
He almost feels it in his skin, a prickling that tells him his omega needs him. Its sad, because they should be mating today.  
He thought they were.  
Now he doesn't know if they'll ever do.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week after Gale calls him crying, telling him his heat was unbearable and lasted five full days and how he missed him and loves him.  
He doesn't say anything about the mark, so Zaki doesn't mention mating.  
"Are you coming here next weekend?"  
"No."  
"Can I go?"  
"I don't know."  
"Zaki-"  
"No, this is truly easy. You thought about it?"  
"I did and I think we need to talk about it-"  
"No, we don't. Do you still want to bite me when we mate?" Zaki asks, voice hard.  
"Yes."  
"Then don't come."  
"Zaki don't be childish please, we need to-"  
"We don't fucking need to nothing Gale. I'm so sick of this, I try to communicate with you but its like you never care for what I say. My position is the same and it won't change. I don't want your bite. I want to mate with you, I love you, but I won't let you bite me."  
"You make me feel like I'm less."  
"Less than what? For fuck's sake Gale why do you do this so hard?!"  
"Less than you! Is a show of equality, and proof that you love me-"  
"I waited for you my entire fucking life, is that not proof enough for you?! And we are equals, I'm not bossing you around at all, I love you for who you are and I never tried to control you, I never treated you like less than any alpha, I actually treat you with all the love and care I can muster because you are precious to me. I don't understand why is not enough."  
He smashes his phone down and goes to take a cold shower to calm down.  
Zaki doesn't understand why things with Gale have to be so hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.  
> I forgot to tell that I was introducing this matching mating mark stuff to my fic. It skipped my mind because I wanted to update and focus on the next part. Sorry if its confusing,if you have questions or something let me know. (I know its stupid and insane and not in the abo world but hey,like all this fic I made it up and it makes sense in my head :))


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it doesn't disappoint anyone.

His classes finish, he gets a summer job to fill his time.  
He's been avoiding everyone, from his parents to his friends because he doesn't want to answer their questions. He's mad, he's hurt, and he has every reason to feel that way.  
Since he's still leaving from his parents, he saves all the money from his job and spends his free time studying or watching series. Is sad, how he's throwing away what was supposed to be the best summer of his life.  
His phone was replaced, but he still watches it ring with Gale's name and picture on it without making a move to pick it up. He doesn't want to, not really. Gale hurt him a lot, he broke Zaki and that realization has him moping around and wanting to scream.  
Rais appears one weekend, with tons of food from his Baba and Minnah on tow, all smiles trying to get Zaki out of his dorm. It works, and they stay three full days. Zaki shaves and everything, feels a little bit better and appreciates their effort of not talking about the Horan's.  
Minnah tells him that she finally came out to their parents.  
"They took it so well, like...I was scared, I felt like they might wanted me to pick Dave and I don't...like boys, I felt terrible. But Baba hugged me and dad said he was proud of me and expected me to bring home the prettiest and nicest girl because I deserve the best and blah blah. It was awesome." she said, eyes happy. She's such a beautiful girl, Zaki knows every omega will jump on her bones even if they're straight.  
"I'm the only one who's straight. What a responsability." Rais complains from Zaki's bed, rolling around and yanking Minnah's hair playfully.  
"Hey! I curled it!"  
They have fun, go to a club (Zaki freaks out when Minnah goes to ask a girl to dance, has a meltdown when the girl says yes), Rais says the place is full of beauties and smiles wide at every girl he sees. Zaki has fun, realizes he misses his family much more than he thought.  
When they leave, is his parents turn. They actually come all the way, check into a hotel for five days and everything, just to distract Zaki from his own sadness.  
Again, spending time with them opens Zaki's eyes about how their relationship changed, how happy they are, how healthy their bond feels. They are sweet to him, never mentioning Gale. Zaki finds himself waving them goodbye before he really wants to.

Uncle Lou and uncle Harry knock on his door a week later.   
"Did my father send you?" he asks, hugging his favourite uncle tight. Harry ruffles his hair and winks.  
"No, of course not. We came because we wanted to. Special romantic escapade. Yay!" Louis answers smiling. Zaki doesn't know how this man remained a happy spirit all this time, is like he hasn't changed at all.  
"Yes, so romantic to come and bother your nephew while he's bitter about a break up." he says, hugging Harry this time.  
"None of that, we have plans. Lots of plans."  
Their plans consist on having picnics every day, going to the theatre, to a concert, to the movies, and Zaki third wheeling a lot. He's not sad about it though, he always thought they had a great relationship and doesn't mind seeing them smitten with each other because he wants that. Wanted that with Gale.

The visits all go leaving Zaki with an empty feeling in his heart. He's so loved, is always nice to be reminded.

Classes start in exactly a month.   
The alpha is out buying some new notebooks and pens when he gets a call.  
From someone he wasn't expecting.  
"Uncle Josh?" he answers with, voice careful.  
"Thank God you answered. Zaki, my love, could you please-"  
"Zaki! Niall here, kid you have to come home, we all miss you so much!" Zaki chokes on nothing, to stunned to say anything. "Really son, you forgot about this part of the family or what?" he sounds ernest, nervous but honest, not an ounce of anger in his voice.  
"No, no I mean...I didn't know If I was-"  
"Zaki, just because you and Gale are not together anymore doesn't mean you have to forget about your uncles and cousins love." Zaki nods dumbly, taking a fold of paper for his printer too.  
"Yeah I just, I've been working and everyone visited-"  
"Zaki!" his voice is weak, but the alpha can pick it up anyway. He shivers from head to toe, heart jumping in his chest.  
"No, I'm sorry, I love you uncles, bye." he hangs up and shoves the phone on his jeans like its burning. He's so affected by him, still, the wound so raw in his soul.  
He pays for the things and goes straight to sleep.

 

The next morning he wakes up because his phone got a text.  
Is from Gale, and he's not sure what number is it because he has so many unread texts from him his phone stopped counting. He can always see the firsts words, and that's what surprise him.  
'I'm coming at three, I...'  
Zaki opens the text with trembling hands.  
'I'm coming at three, I know you're free today, your dad told me. We have to talk, I have to talk at least. So please open the door. Be there.'  
Is almost eleven already, and Zaki's place is a mess.  
He jumps out of his bed and starts picking up dirty clothes from the floor, changes his sheets, washes old dishes that sit on his desk (disgusting, I know), dusts around a little, washes said dirty clothes, shaves, takes a long needed shower, has breakfast (at two p.m, mind you) brushes his teeth and freaks out a little before Gale knocks on his door at three twenty.  
"Hey." he says, moving from the door.  
Gale looks terrible.  
Not like, terrible terrible, but terrible.  
He's skinny, too skinny, his hair is long and messy, he even has scruff on his face like when did it even appear. His clothes are all black, which is strange because Gale loves colors, he has so many shirts with nice phrases over colors or whites. His eyes have a red hue around, his lips are chapped, but he smiles big before entering the place.  
"Hello. I'm happy you...stayed here. Opened the door, I mean-"  
"Yeah, yes I get it..." they look at each other for minutes before Gale speaks.  
"I need you back. I don't-I don't want to live like this anymore, I need you, all the time, I can't be without you, I love you so much that being without you breaks me, I can't do it anymore, I don't want to." he sighs, sitting on Zaki's just made bed and putting his hands on his face. "I fucked up badly, I know, and I didn't even thought about how you...I was being a selfish bastard, and I know it. I had time to think about it and I hurt you so much, I don't ever take you like the incredible, faithful and devoted partner you are. I'm always so clouded by my own insecurities that I put eveything on you when the problem is all me."   
Zaki sits next to him, not touching yet.  
"I love you, and I feel like I'm not good enough for you. And I know you love me, I know how you try so hard to make me the happiest, but there's this...fog in my mind. I'm nothing next to you, you're so incredible and I'm...so simple. Yet you chose me, and you love me and pick me over and over. I wanted to show everyone that I own you too, so maybe they'll stop wanting...trying to steal you from me but I..." he starts cyring, heavy sobs making him shake all over, his breathing starts to become forced so Zaki steps in.  
"Gale, breathe slowly." he says softly, putting a warm hand on the omega's back.  
"I am such a shit omega for you, you deserve so much better than me. But I want you, so please give me one more chance and I promise we'll be good. Please." he looks at Zaki in the eyes, all this months of sadness are there, the hurt and the guilt and the love, always the love shinning strong through him.  
He's so beautiful, Zaki doesn't understand him at all.  
"How could you think that about yourself? You're the most amazing person I've ever met. And I love you, with my entire being. I would never cheat, nor leave you for another person. That's just, no. Never, you know me-"  
"I do. I do, I'm so sorry, so sorry Zaki please..." he whimpers, moving forwards a little bit, Zaki moves the rest until they're hugging. He kisses the omega's forehead. "I want you back, I know I have to work for it but please just let me prove to you that I'm-"  
"Stop, stop. I know you're mine, okay? You're my mate, since forever. Of course we'll give it another go. I just wanted you to give the first step because this time you really hurt me Gee, truly." he says softly, all anger gone.  
But he's so sad, sad for the hurt and how things went down, sad because he loves this boy so much and still their love wasn't enough. But its worth another chance.  
"I know, I was an idiot, I was...I wasn't thinking, I was on a roll of craziness and I want you to know that I don't want to bite you, I want to mate but like, normal mating, nothing that affects your status. I never wanted that, you have to believe me, deep inside I never wanted to say the things I said, to hurt you like that. I wasn't...me. I was going through some heavy jealousy trouble and I'm so sorry that I never mentioned anything, I don't communicate with you the way I should but I promise I'll work on that, I promise-" Zaki stops him.  
"Breathe a little." Gale nods.  
"Is just, I need you to understand me. I don't...want you to ever look at me the way you did before leaving. It crushed me, I thought I lost you forever, I knew I screwed up then. So please, let me try to explain myself. I was in a fever for mating and making you mine, and Lucio's attempt to seduce you into fucking him with his heat just...made me go crazy and the idea of marking you was everything I saw as a solution. I know you would never, I saw it with my own eyes, but I was-I wasn't-I'm just so sorry." Zaki tries to see it from his perspective and that seems to make Gale sadder. "You're always so goo, fuck-you are trying to understand my bitch behaviour. I love you so much." he says, tears falling.  
"Of course I am, is what I should do."  
"No, is not, because you're so amazing and you don't deserve the things I put you through. But I will not do anything like that anymore. I want to be with you, be together like when we started dating, easy and light and walking our way to mating again. I want to work for it, no mating fever." he says, words certain despite the sadness in his sky blue eyes. Zaki feels his heart beat fast still, jumping on his chest like trying to join Gale's, because that's how much he missed him. Looking at his eyes bring that calm to Zaki, the always present serenity that having the omega around brings, the peace Zaki missed and craved this months.  
"Ok, we can do that."  
"Good, great. I uhm...I need a place to live, I wanted to-I mean you can say no, but I thought we could still move in together, like just boyfriends and-" Zaki smiles, touching Gale's face.  
"Sure. I mean, we have a full month to get to know each other again before class starts, I think it could be good to take this month to stay as boyfriends living apart, and after we learn to be together again then we move in. I have the money, we can go flat hunting soon if you want, I can pay for it so you can start moving first." Gale beams, kissing Zaki's fingers before talking.  
"That sounds good. Can I stay tonight?"  
"Of course."

 

Dating all over again is easier than what Zaki expected. He's still hurt, because that kind of things don't vanish, but with every nice thing Gale does his chest expands with love and takes up the space the wound has. Is easy as always, even if he knows and notices Gale's change.  
The omega is nice and compliant, being who he is, but gentle and careful, telling Zaki what's on his mind to actually work on things together.   
Zaki learns that Gale is jealous all the time they're outside, and that he notices people watching Zaki a lot more than the alpha himself.  
"See, that ginger over there, watching, trying to catch your scent, watch her nose." he comments one evening, walking hand in hand. Zaki tries to be subtle while observing her, and indeed her nose's moving, twitching, sniffing.  
"You're good at this, I don't know If I should be endeared or worried."  
"I promise I'm much better now. I'm working on it, so far is going pretty good. Having you next to me helps a lot." Zaki kisses him deeply then, to reward Gale for his hard work and to show everyone on the street who owns his heart.

 

Moving in together goes as smoothly as it can with the tons of boxes Gale brought with him and a bed that needs to be built.  
"Just read the instructions, for fucks sake!" Gale yells at him at ten p.m, Zaki's exhausted by now, wants to crash on the mattress and sleep.  
"Yes, give me them, Jesus." he reads them, with Gale's help they're making the bed at midnight and fall asleep before one.  
Is all very domestic.  
Living with the omega makes Zaki see how much Gale enjoys the domesticity. He loves cooking for Zaki, making breakfast for the two of them, sharing chores, cuddle in front of the t.v, having a simple take out dinner.  
They barely have trouble, is like a next step in their reconciliation, and they're so happy like this.  
Gale goes to therapy once a week, and he sometimes goes with him, they have a session together so Zaki can be a part of the improvement Gale does. He's not depressed, he's very insecure about himself and things around him; apparently Zaki being Zaki is a huge part of Gale's insecurity.  
"You're just perfect. I'm shit next to you, that's the truth." he confessess one day, the session is long and by the end of it Zaki just wants to cuddle his omega until he understands that Zaki just wants him.

 

Mating starts to appear in their conversations by the middle of the year.  
Zaki brings it up one night.  
"I want to mate in your next heat. I feel like it's time, you know? We're so good like this, we're so happy, but mating will make me happier, and I hope it makes you happier too. I want you to be mine. If you want to." Gale starts crying, jumping onto Zaki with a million of wet from the tears kisses.  
"Yes! Yes, oh God yes!" he answers, happiness coming out of him in steady waves that Zaki feels and rejoys in, he's trully confident this time is it. He will finally claim his omega.

 

Gale's heat strikes when Zaki's working. He runs back home, finding his omega already stripped and trashing their bed.  
"Oh baby." he mutters, taking off his tie as fast as he can.  
"Zaki...I need you...you look so hot in a suit, fuck..." he whimpers when Zaki lays over him, taking the hand that's buried in his bum out, licking the two fingers covered in slick. Gale moans, pushes himself up to kiss Zaki dirty.  
"Love...we're...yeah?" Gale opens his eyes big for a moment, like he just remembered, which makes sense since he's in heat. He smiles then, kissing Zaki softly on the lips, nothing like the kiss they just parted from.  
"Yes, we are. Make me yours." he says.  
Zaki smiles at him, his heart beating fast when he looks down at the most breathtaking sight he will ever see. This moment will be engraved on the alpha's mind for the rest of his life.  
His omega, the boy he's been in love with his whole life, turned into a beautiful swety mess, giving himself up to Zaki entirely, not one doubt in his beautiful misty eyes. His bitten pink lips smiling up, his delicate hands reaching for the alpha's strong shoulders, his scent so sweet and damp and heavy on the air and so inviting, so delicious that Zaki was dizzy with it.  
He felt the love, the love he always knew they had for each other, he felt it in that moment, in the first thrust into his omega, in the way their hearts synced up.  
"I love you Gale." he whispers against his neck, pushing into him, delirious with the feeling of Gale around him, wet and warm and his. He moves at a fast pace, but not too fast, trying to enjoy every second of it and watching out for Gale's enjoyment too, stroking his cock with a spitted slick hand. The omega whimpers and then comes, Zaki growls in his mouth, kissing his sounds away.  
He goes on like this, his skin on fire and his muscles straining but he's so close, so close he can taste the moment in his tongue.  
"Close." he said it, barely a second after his knot starts to swell, Gale chokes up a sob, Zaki goes for the mating spot biting down as soon as his knot locks him inside his omega.  
The soulbond is nothing like he imagined, he almost passes out with the strenght of it, his heart skipping beats until its over, till he can feel Gale inside of him, in his heart, in his mind, in his soul.  
"Finally..." Gale says, crying, smiling at the same time with this eyes that hold the Universe in them, everything Zaki wants to do is stay there with him, watching him feel their bond, rejoy in it. "I love you." his voice is weak, he's shaking, Zaki smiles and kisses him deep while his come's still filling up his omega.  
"I love you more." the intimate sweet smile they share after feels like a promise of a better life, of a bond that will last until their last breath, a happiness that is there, tangible, real; a fullness you only can reach when you bond with who is supposed to be yours.

Now that its done, Zaki can only smile at what its to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I deserve at least one nice comment about it.  
> Its nearly done,I feel,so I'm guessing one more chapter and an epilogue.   
> Or maybe just the epilogue,I'll see how it goes.  
> I truly hope you,who read all this mess,is as happy as myself for this journey. They deserve it huh?  
> Bye


	16. Far from perfect. But just right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys its here. This is the end. I'm so emotional I want to cry so bad I can't believe I made it this far and I actually finished.  
> Someone cry with me.  
> I'm done.

What comes is the life Zaki always dreamed of.  
He has his place, his mate that's doing wonderful in school, a job he likes, a peace of mind that comes with feeling Gale's skin on his every night, the calm that is knowing he's conquering his insecurities a little bit more every day.  
Is a pretty awesome life if you ask him.  
They try to have couple dates every week, to surprise each other in new ways, is all exciting and nice and lovely. As an alpga/omega couple, they work great together, better now that they're in sync with each other and can feel what the other is. Their bond makes their relationship that much stronger, and its like paradise, it feels like it.  
Lucio mated with Gus a while ago, Henry found a nice cute girl who totally turned him into a puppy for her, and they have triple dates that are fun and light, no hard feelings between any of them.  
Sometimes, they meet up with Ginny and her boyfriend, or Keenan, or Leah, or Zaki's brother comes to ask for food (is a normal thing now, he even has a key). Its so domestic and organic that the alpha couldn't think of something better.  
Is so good he's afraid.  
Good things are to be treasured while they're there.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two years later Zaki finally gets his degree. And he landed a position on a good company that will help him settle in the business as a proper architect. Gale has another two years to go, but he's proud and beaming at his mate when he's taking pictures with his head teacher and such.  
"I'm so proud of you, my smart alpha." he says, his voice deeper than before, his body fuller, hair shorter. Still, he's the most beautiful man Zaki has ever seen. "You look so incredibly sexy now..." and their sex life is still going strong. Very much so.  
"Babe...tonight I wanna-"  
"We don't need to know!" Rais screeches from behind Gale.  
"Sorry, sorry." he apologizes, hugging his brother; then comes his sister and his parents. And then the Styles' (all of them) and the Horan's (again all of them). Awkward as it is, he has to hug Zayn's part of the family, as in his aunts and grandmother, and then hug Liam's mom and dad until they stop crying because they never get to see them anymore -they moved cities three years ago- and how fast they grow and blah blah.  
Zaki watches his enormus family interact and smiles, an arm around Gale's neck.  
"I'm so happy I was born in this family. Despite everything, look at that. It can't get better than this Gee." the omega smiles at him, eyes wet.  
"Me too. But it'll get better. Once we have our own babies. And Ginny has her own. And-"  
"Got it babe. Couple of years yeah?"   
"Sure thing." he squeezes Zaki's ass and winks, jumping over Keenan and making everyone groan, now they'll fight till Josh grabs them both by the ears.  
Zaki smiles fondly at him, feels a warm hand on his back and turns to the side.  
"I heard you, sorry, I didn't mean to but-"  
"Is fine uncle Lou. I meant it. I love our family, with everything it is." Louis smiles, a lost tear falling from his right eye.   
"Hug your old uncle." he says, so Zaki does, engulfing him in a tight hug, smelling his sweet, clean, healthy and happy scent.  
"I'm so happy you're here. I need you all here, for when Gale and I have our own pups. You'll have to tell me how to do stuff, because I won't ask dad, nor Niall." Lou shoves him slow.  
"How dare you. Of course I will be there, and yes, nobody will give you better advice. I've been a dad since forever it seems." Zaki kisses his forehead.  
"You're a great dad."   
"I hope so. My family is my biggest accomplishment. I love every member of it, I love them so much watching them grow and mate and starting their own nests makes me feel empty."  
"Aw Lou, is not like Harry will let you be empty for long." Louis gasps.  
"Zaki! You're not allowed to make sex jokes with me-"  
"Of course he is. He's an adult, a mated alpha and our beloved nephew." Harry cuts him, smiling from ear to ear. "We're vey proud of you." Zaki hugs him too, stil surprised that he's so big and wide and strong.  
"Thank you uncle, it means a lot that you're all here today."  
"How could we not? This is a huge thing, we're all so proud of you. And we're making a party after so-"  
"You obviously came here because of the party uncle Ni."  
"You calling me a-"  
"Babe, that's enough, c'mon, I want the cake Harry made."  
"And I want the beer Liam bought so...that's why we're soulmates." Josh blushes a little, and it surprises (is a day for surprises) Zaki how they still make each other blush and stutter, how they manage to make this small comments or things that make the difference in a relationship that lasts that long.  
"We're gonna be like that too Zaks." Gale whispers in his ear, making him turn and kiss him deep right there.  
"I love you. You're the love of my life." he says against the omega's mouth. Gale goes red in the face but smiles one of his special 'Zaki' smiles, heart beating as fast as the alpha's, a wave of happiness and love flowing between them.  
Zaki knows they'll be like that.

When work becomes stressful, Zaki decides to take a seat with his father and talk about it.  
"I don't want it to affect my life with Gale. But I can't help it. They're putting so much on me, I work like a slave and-"  
"Relax son, I'm here to listen."  
"How did you do it?" he asks finally, helpless at the situation of a job he used to love and now despices, not for the task itself but for the amount of it his bosses give him, or the enviroment he has to be in for eight hours, usually more.  
"I talked about it with my father and with Zayn. I apologized, I asked him to help me out...he was younger than Gale, but he understood. He tried his best, I'm sure Gale will too. The most important thing is not hide it all inside until you explode. That's not an option, talk with your mate."  
He takes the advice at heart and shares his feelings with Gale, who's there for him and tries to help him. With the house, the food, the dates, the sex, even with massages Zaki didn't know he needed. Is cool, but Gale's still in school, and his last year is very demanding.  
They make it work though, soon the omega is getting his diploma and there's another party and another day full of fondness and love and family time.  
"Zaki?"  
"Ra?" he mocks his brother when he calls for him in a small voice.  
"Don't be an arse, I need to talk to you."  
They walk side by side until they're at a safe distance from the party.  
"You know I never really came around to go to school..."  
"Mmmh..." Zaki knows, Rais was a free spirit, wanted to experience the world (whatever that meant, Zaki didn't know) before choosing a career.  
"Well-"  
"Wait for me!" Minnah calls, running to them. Her blue dress floats around her, her eyes twinkle.  
"What are you two planning?"  
"Is awesome, really. We decided what we want to do. I will change career. I'm going with Rais, and we're doing-  
"ARCHITECTURE!" they both say at the same time.  
"What?" Zaki can't process.  
"Uhm...we thought you would like it? I'm sorry, we didn't-"  
"We don't want to like, steal your place as the architect of the family, of course not we just-"  
"No, no I just don't understand. Where is this coming from? You were doing Law?"  
"Law is terrible. And I always loved designing stuff with you. I do love it, and Rais is ace at it too, we found out in the summer. We borrowed some of your old books and read them and like, made some tries. We like it, love it. Is our thing Zaki, like yours. And we thought it would be great...all of us but of course not, you deserve to be the only-"  
"Stop that Minnah, is not about that, I don't get it. I've bugged you with this for years. And you just now decided is good?" there's a spark of jealousy, Zaki will not deny it, because he always loved designing and drawing and buildings, and he's afraid his siblings will be better than him.  
"No! We just-we always thought we weren't going to be good. You are incredible at it, compared to you we suck. But we...we like it, and we want to give it a go. And since Rais hasn't started anything, he's starting with me?"  
Zaki just. Is stunned.  
"I'm happy. I truly am. I do like that you're into architecture, and I wish you two a great start and career. I warn you though, is hard. But then again, if you like it like I do, you will find it worth it in the end." Minnah smiles, hugs him.  
"We're not gonna steal your spot. You're always gonna be the smart one bro, we're just following you." Rais mutters, hugging him too.  
"If we ever have a studio, you're definetely going to have to go over our designs before we show them. We trust you like that." Minnah says. Zaki smacks her in the head.  
"Idiots, both of you."

The delight in their parents eyes, in the entire family when the siblings break out the news is so visible and warming that Zaki feels foolish for his first reaction.  
Their parents beam at them, surely already imagining 'Payne Designs' and other names that will not do, Zaki is certain. But he's hugging his omega in his arms, so he's not that bothered.  
"Do you think that maybe, if your siblings like, put a place, we could go back?"  
"To the town? Our hometown? Why would we do that? Here's the money Gale, I thought you understood that?" he says distracted, eating some pie uncle Harry made.  
"I do, I just...everyone's back home? I mean-"  
"Lies. Half of your siblings are scattered across the country. The Styles' are following a similar path, my siblings will go back though, but apart from them, its just our parents."  
"Maybe I want our parents around." at that, Zaki turns, feeling Gale's discomfort.  
"What are you talking about? Around for what exactly?"  
"For like, for when we have kids-"  
"That's years from now Gale. And I'm not going to like, drop my job. The plan was, I stay here for at least four years, and then if I gained enough money I try to put out my own place. But, is not gonna work back home, too much competition, there's entire families in the business, that have been there since three, four generations. I can't afford that for our future family Gee. Is a risk, I can't-"  
"What about my place?"  
"I know, as soon as we-"  
"I will go back in two years, after I worked around and gained enough like, money and experience and shit. But we will go back, my flower-gift shop is going to be back home."  
"Move alone then."  
"What?!" he knows by now everyone is looking at them.  
"I said, move alone then. Listen to yourself. Demanding, again."  
"I don't-I'm not-"  
"You are. Is exactly what are you doing, blindly saying no to whatever I'm putting in the table. I have my reasons, I can't go back until I have a good amount of clients and projects to work with, I need to be known, otherwise I'm going to have to start over." Gale stares blankly at him.  
"You talk as if we were moving worlds."  
"We are. Every city has its own flow, this one offers me a better chance to enter it. I'm not saying lets not ever move back. I'm saying, I will need time. But as I said, if you're in a rush, go by yourself. I want to be there for you Gale, but I can't be, I'm doing this for our future not just mine. I can promise that."  
Zaki starts walking away slowly, sighing deeply and waiting for his father to show up. Obviously he does patting his back gently as they walk side by side.  
"It was harsh but true."  
"He will not get it unless I say it harsh. His skull's thick." Liam chuckles, Zaki smiles and looks up.  
"I'm sure he'll get it. But now tell me, how are you feeling about your brother and sister following your steps." he shrugs.  
"I'm happy they found something they like. I'm sure they'll be good, I mean, we got it from Baba, no offense dad."  
"Non taken Zaks."  
"I was jealous at first, I fear they become better. But if they do, then I'll just say I pushed them in the right direction and take the credit of their decision." Liam smiles again, his cheeks go up and make his eyes tiny, laughing hole heartly at his son's words.  
"My son, there's no way they'll be better than you. We made you with our best intentions, we put the best of us in-"  
"Shut up!"  
"I'm joking, I'm joking. Not the first part though, you're so brilliant Zaki, believe me, you'll be good and big in whatever city you decide to plant your roots in."  
"I hope so."

The alpha knew they had to discuss their plans further and decided to do it the next day, he wasn't in the mood to ruin the party.  
In the morning, Gale acted unusually quiet and attentive.  
"Babe?"  
"I know, we have to talk. But I-I want to be good. Please, that's all I want, and I always fail. But I try so hard, so hard Zaki I promise-" he sobs into his hands, so suddenly that Zaki barely has enough time to reach for him and pull him in his lap to calm him down. As Gale's alpha, Zaki is quite ready for this outbursts now, never completely, but at least in a better mental palce to handle it. As always, Gale is overly emotional and his insecurities play against him, so Zaki wills himself to take deep breaths with him.  
"You're good, you're the best omeg-"  
"Don't lie to me, I'm so terrible at this. I'm a terrible mate, I don't ever listen, I won't-"  
"Gale, you do. You've been here for me all this year even if it was hard for you, because it was your last year, but you were so good to me, always there. We're having a misunderstanding here, that's all. We'll figure it out, we always do." Gale nods but whimpers.  
"You're always the one who has to put the words out and force me to face the problems and I wish I had a better way to deal with this. Instead of shut you out, but I can't handle it. I want to do things my way and you're right, its the plan it always was but I'm so anxious, I can't wait so long! I want everything, now. Even though I know is not possible, I just..."  
"What is really bothering you?"  
"I had a pregnancy scare."  
"You what?!" Zaki is stunned, he didn't know.  
"I thought I was pregnant. I'm not, don't worry, I couldn't be because I take my pills everyday and my last heat was months ago but I...I should've had my heat last month?"  
"Yes, I know. I thought you were late, that's all, it never occured to me that you could be pregnant. I mean, you don't smell pregnant? You don't-"  
"I threw up like two weeks and I was dizzy, but it was the weeks of the finals so I'm sure it was from stress. It was all in my head. As always, I'm too stuck in my head-"  
"Gale. You should've told me, we should've talk about this together, take the test together."  
"I know, I'm sorry. But I-I was so scared. Because If I was, it was going to be a huge mess. And then I started thinking how...incredible it would be to have a baby, a tiny person to care for and love, a little you running around so...I started thinking that I wanted my parents around me when I had my child, because I'll be a terrible father-"  
"You're not!" Zaki cuts him off but Gale goes on as if he didn't say anything.  
"-and I'll need advice all the time, and I want my business, and I want you to have your business, so I'd like to have their aunts and uncles around to babysit plenty don't you think? I truly think it could be better for everyone-"  
"Gale stop. Why do you think you'll be a bad father?" Gale sighs deeply, looks at him in the eye for a moment before smiling one of his sad smiles.  
"I feel like it. I picture myself failing, making mistakes like forgetting to put powder on them or letting the milk run out and have them cry on me until I get some from the store, or running a bath that'll be too hot or too cold or putting too much clothes on them, or-"  
"Gale, you're not going to be perfect, but you'll learn. Those are silly things that will happen, at least once, and we will deal with them together and move on. You're drowning on a glass of water my love, because I'm sure you'll do great."  
"You don't know Zaki, and I-"  
"You don't know either. We will learn together Gale, now please, come back to the point. The moving."  
"Yes. I know, won't happen for another four slash five years, I got it."  
"I don't want to impose, but I have to. Its for us. Half of this money will go to your place, remember that, and the other half is split for our future house and our current one."  
"You talk as if your paycheck was huge." Gale jokes, wriggling around on Zaki's lap.  
"Oh no, is far from it, but we'll make it work. Your job, if you get one will help a lot with our current expenses. Then a loan from the bank will have to do."  
"What about your studio?"  
"Can be in the house for a while love, we can't afford to pay anything else." Gale nods in understanding placing kisses to Zaki's neck right after.  
"Look at us, being all adults and shit."  
"I know right? Who would've thought?"  
"We make a good team huh?" Zaki smiles fondly at his mate, a warm feeling that spreads to him and comes from his omega.  
"The best. But don't let uncle Harry know."  
Gale giggles at that, knowing as much as Zaki how adamant their uncle is about his 'dream team' with his own mate.  
Once again, they worked it out.

After Gale gets his first job, is a non-stop routine for three years straight.   
Zaki gets a promotion on his second year and Gale couldn't be prouder. His therapist said he's doing very good and is almost done with it. He's naturally insecure, but he has learnt to deal with it in different ways and to cope with his anxiety better, always including Zaki in his thoughts and seeking support when he needs it. Zaki is very proud of him and sleeps a little bit better knowing his omega feels better.  
But the third year comes with someone unexpected.  
"You have a secretary?!"  
"Uhm, yes I do. My boss said it will help if I had one, to handle my meetings and times and whatnot..."  
"And you're choosing them?"  
"Yes-"  
"It has to be a beta." Gale's voice is hard and final, eyes cold washing over Zaki making the alpha squirm.  
"Gale please, is work, I'm not-"  
"It better be a beta Zaki, or so help me-"  
"Alright, a beta, I got it." he's in no mood to fight so late in the evening, so he chooses to go with Gale this time, since he does believe a beta secretary couldn't be that hard to find. They lay on the couch, cuddling and kissing while some stupid show runs on t.v.  
"I missed you babe." Zaki murmurs on Gale's ear, ready to go to bed and have a good night of sleep.  
"Me too. So much, my alpha." the omega answers, Zaki is a lot more awake in seconds, because when Gale calls him that-"I'm kind of in the mood now...don't you?" and when is Zaki not in the mood? He's tired, yes, he would like to go to sleep, yes. But he will never ever pass on an offer like that. Ever.  
"Oh I am Gee, I am." he nibbles over the bondmark and enjoys Gale's quiet moan, scooping him up from the couch and walking to their bedroom while his omega giggles in delight. They roll around and laugh while taking off their clothes between kisses and soft touches that lead to a slow and passionate sex.  
Next day Zaki interviews ten candidates to be his assistant, ends up choosing a polite beta boy who looks smart and has good qualifications.  
The beta boy, as it turns out, lied in his interview because he is a male omega.   
And it takes Gale a second to figure it out.  
"You dirty liar." he calls him, draping himself all over Zaki and almost seething with fury. "He's an omega." the boy, Rory, seems mortified and blushes furiosly.  
"No, I'm-"  
"Don't lie. I could recognize that scent neutrilizer from miles away, specially if its in my alpha's clothes. He's taken-"  
"Oh but sir, I wasn't-I need the job I promise I wasn't-"  
"You weren't what? Searching for a mate?" he bites his lip so hard it turns white.  
"I'm not. Not with my boss who I know is happily mated. I wouldn't, I'm not that desperate." he seems offended, so Zaki decides to step in.  
"Rory, does my boss know?"  
"No. Nobody. It was a beta only call, so I lied. I promise no one will know-"  
"How do you expect to do that if my mate recognized-"  
"Heavy supressants? You're insane, those are terrible for your reproductive system mate, better drop them now." Zaki's confused.  
"Those are illegal?"  
"I need the job. My baby brother, who's ten now-I'm his legal tutor, my mother passed and my father was abusive towards me. He's a beta, thanks the Gods, but he needs someone and I need the money-I beg you-" he's about to cry, Zaki can see it and smell it in the damp scent that its filling the room and he never has picked on before.  
"Okay, okay just...let me think. Heavy supressants are a huge no, but I can't tell you what to do with your body. Though, if you found and alpha and mated..."  
"Yes I know, problem solved because this is a heavily organized studio who actually respects the few omegas that work here, and they're all mated. But is not like there's alphas eveywhere-"  
"They are-"  
"Good alphas. Alphas who could like, understand me and my situation and-"  
"Zaki brother you have to help me! I lost my book, like the one with my notes and important stuff in it and I have a test in a week and I physically need it-who's so sad?"  
"Rais could you please knock? We're kind of busy?"  
"Who are you? I don't know you. I'm Rais, Zaki's younger brother." Rory shakes his hand and smiles politely.  
"Rory, his assistant."  
"Hey, you have an assistant! How cool is that? You're so pretty, and so single too. Awesome."  
"Rais!" Zaki scolds him.  
"But I thought you were supossed to be mated to work here?" he asks, hand stil entwined with Rory's, none of them seem to notice, Gale kisses Zaki's chin.  
"Watch this." he whispers.  
"Yes, but I'm not-I need the job-"  
"Oh! But that's, do you have a boyfriend? Girlfriend? Someone around?"  
"Uhm...no. Not really, I have someone to take care and-"  
"You have a baby?" Rais asks, but he's not scandalized, just curious.  
"No! Not mine, he's my younger brother, he's legally under my custody after my father was sent to jail. What the goverment gives us is not enough and I landed this incredible job in an incredible place but I-lied." he's still looking firmly at Rais, eyes soft and wet but never weak, his words are true and certain, he wants them all to understand.  
"Alright. Cool. Take my coat, wear it around, make your bosses notice the scent yeah? If they ask, you're about to mate, soon. Like, real soon and you are sorry you lied. I'm sure you're great at your job, and Zaki will have your back if they get annoying."  
"What?" Rory and Zaki say in unnison.  
"I'm trying to say, I'm your alpha yeah? Here, at least. And when you have time, I'd like to take you out for dinner. Cool?" Rory blushes and nods, smiling and he has a deeple in his left cheek, his green-grey eyes sparkle. "Bring your brother too, here, put your number, I'll text you mine as soon as I'm out of here. But I have to run. Remember, Rais Payne, your future loving mate." he turns to Zaki then. "I need that damned book, you ahve it here?"  
"No, is back home-"  
"Great, i have the keys, I'll text you Rory! Bye!" and as fast as he barreled in he left.  
"Well Rory, welcome to the family."

Rais and Rory mate, actually, six months later, and since Rais is such a charmer Zaki's bosses never say anything about their delayed mating. Rory's brother, Malcom, is a fantastic kid, and he gets along with Rais incredibly good too.   
"Zaki. You truly are my compass in life. You guided me to my career, and to my mate." Rais tells him one day, joking. But looking at him Zaki can see the truth hiding behing his light brown eyes he inherited from his father. He hugs him tight and smiles.

When Zaki realizes, he's packing his stuff to move back to his old town, with a loan approved and a couple of good projects to work on he gives in to Gale and decides to go back.  
The house they buy is pretty much what he imagined. Not very big but very cozy and warm, a family home with five bedrooms and three bathrooms, a nice backyard and a garage he will turn into Gale's studio.  
He's buzzing with happiness, just seeing his omega jumping around in their house, the house they worked hard to get, the house they dreamed of having, the house that will have their kids around.  
Zaki can't wait for that.

 

After Minnah graduates Zaki and her put a studio together. Zaki has his own clients to work with, introduces his sister to them and they build a name for their family while waiting for Rais to come back.  
Rais graduates a year later, when Gale finally opens his shop and has it running with the help of Bree and Naomi who eventually became partners. Rais comes with Rory and Malcom, they rent a house and it feels like everyone is settling down.  
Is good.  
Is magnificent. Even.

 

When Gale cries on Zaki's shoulder one day, while watching a movie, he doesn't even blink. Gale cries a lot. Is not important.  
When he throws up, he insists is because he ate something bad. When he gets dizzy, he promisses is because the new brand of painting he's using is intoxicating him and he will drop it immediately.  
Birth control pills never fail.  
But.  
Zaki wonders.

 

At twenty seven, Zaki recieves the news that will change his life forever.  
"Zaki?"  
Gale's voice comes from next to him, is too early in the morning, that's for sure, because Zaki feels exhausted as if he went to sleep five seconds ago.  
"Babe?" he says anyway because it must be important. He opens one eye, finds Gale sitting on the bed next to him, tense all over. He sits up right away, hands reaching for his omega instinctevely. "What's wrong?"  
Gale whimpers, hides his face in Zaki's neck like he does everytime he thinks he's done something wrong.  
"Love?"  
"I'm...I-I don't...I forgot one day, one day. That day I had that chest, the purple pink one remeber?"  
"I...two months ago?" he tries to remember, but his brain is still asleep.  
"Yes. Yes exactly. That one time, and it fucked up everything. I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I promise I wasn't trying to pressure you into anything I-"  
"Gale I don't understand a thing you're saying. Tell me what's wrong." Gale looks up then, blue eyes shinning in the break down that now Zaki notices is happening outside, the light pink and casting fantastic shadows on his mate's face.  
"I'm pregnant." he whispers, a secret he's not sure Zaki wants to hear.  
For a moment, the alpha is processing. Stunned in his place, like so many other times when Gale came over him with things that moved his entire ground. But this.  
This is life changing.  
So Zaki just.  
Bursts.  
He sniffles once and hides his own face on Gale's neck, smiling and crying and overwhelmed.  
"We're having a baby." is the only thing he mutters, hands gripping his omega so tight just to believe its real, its happening.  
"We are. I love you." Zaki nods, kisses the mating mark over and over, hot tears still falling, imagining a beautiful baby with the bluest eyes and cutest freckles that will surely be all Gale's-  
"I love you too."  
"You're not mad?" Gale asks him, his hands buried on Zaki's hair that is shorter than he'd like but still a nice lenght.  
"I'm ectasic. Overwhelmed, scared, excited, nervous. But mad? Never. Never. This is...the best thing."  
"Yeah?" Zaki nods again, moving to look his omega in the eyes.  
"Yes."

They have their first child, a little girl they call Layla after she makes Gale suffer fifteen hours of labour to be born at two in the morning.  
She's exactly a carbon copy of Zaki, but she has Gale's eyes and freckles as they discover six months after she's born and her eyes settle for a light blue like her daddy's.  
"Aw Zaki, she's so gorgeous." coos uncle Louis from where he has her in his arms. He smiles, Gale is cuddled up to him, resting. He's tired but happier than ever, and he looks so healthy and relaxed in this moment that Zaki wishes he could freeze everything here.  
Zayn and Liam drool all over the place for their first grandchild, is quite funny to see.  
Rais is smitten with her, he always comes with baloons and stuffed animals that Zaki doesn't know where he gets from. Minnah is just happy to babysit whenever they need a night for themselves.  
Is so good, and despite not being perfect as he knew wasn't going to be, Zaki wouldn't trade it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you spot mistakes let me know,I checked twice but my eyes are all blurry from tears my babies omg I'm so sorry this is trash,I'm trash.  
> I love you all,the ones who read this and encouraged me,who left nice comments and kudos and gave me their time,the story a chance. Is been a wild ride,is been so long too,I feel drained.  
> I have tons of ideas for Lourry in this universe tho,and I don't know what to do with them...  
> Wait for the epilogue,it won't be long until I post it yeah?  
> Thank you xx


	17. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is short, and is shit. But is sweet too? So give it a chance?

Sarim is sleeping on the next room.  
Finally.  
Zaki is exhausted, but he's so happy his son's fever broke he goes to his room with a smile on his face.  
Sarim is three, and Layla just turned seven. They are very well behaved kids, if Zaki says so. Gale and him tried to raise them polite and able to express themselves but always respecting others. They think they are doing a good job, not perfect, but good.  
Not perfect because Layla lives fighting with his classmates about how male omegas should be treated the same and whatnot. She will change the world, Zaki knows.  
Sarim means lion, brave, big hearted.  
They chose it because Sarim was born at seven months and so tiny the doctors couldn't promise them anything. But Zaki's faith never wavered. His son was going to live, was going to fight and live, because he felt it deep in his heart.  
They stayed next to the incubator for a month and a half until they could take him home. It was a tiring process and they got through it with the help of their family who was there at every step. Layla was very sensible and behaved the best while her parents were stressed out with her sick new brother. She was a great girl. Zaki smiles softly while kissing her forehead.  
Her hair is wild and her freckles are almost gone, but she's still so soft, so delicate to him. She'll always will be his princess.  
Gale couldn't have any more children, his womb was damaged while birthing Sarim. He was very upset about it, but they work on that too. They had their bumps on the road, but now. Now was good.  
Now was great.  
"Babe? Layla-"  
"Asleep. Sarim too. No fever, but I put on an alarm in an hour just in case." Gale smiles at him, a notebook on his lap.  
"I'm designing a chest to give Lays for her birthday. I think she will like one, she's always whinning about it..." he says, sighing when Caramel their cat jumps over the bed and comes to snuggle.  
"She'll love it. Let me take the cat out." he takes the feline carefully and puts him on the couch downstairs, then runs back to the room. Gale waits for him, naked."Oh Gee."  
"You up for it?" the blond asks with a smirk.  
He's the most perfect thing Zaki has ever seen.  
"Always babe, you know it." he jumps over him and sucks deep purple marks on his neck just because he can.

 

Next day they have a relaxing Sunday, family breakfast and a movie because Sarim is tired form his fever, but his eyes are shinny and he's a lot more himself so they try not to worry too much.  
Layla plays with him, tries to teach him how to color inside the lines, but Sarim just laughs and makes a mess, smiling at her like he just won the lottery. He loves his sister.  
Later Rais and Rory come by, with their one year old son Nasir. Rais looks good with a kid, Zaki notices, he's a better version of himself and he couldn't be prouder of his baby brother.  
He knows tomorrow he will have to meet up with boring people to discuss the newest project they have, and he knows he will get a call in the middle of it because something happened. Either his kids or someone else's, there's always something coming up in this family and they are so many that everyone needs help.  
Niall and Josh knock on their house and they all have lunch, they stay to watch over the kids while Zaki and Gale go to buy groceries. Is always nice to have a couple-only moment, it keeps the relationship strongand they never stop flirting when they're alone, always so eager to have each other's attention, now that their time is restricted more than ever.   
Well, maybe not more than when they were teenagers, but a close second.  
Zayn and Liam call in the afternoon, requesting to speak to their grandchildren right away. Zaki passes the phone to his daughter with a fond chuckle, his dads doesn't even care about him anymore.  
"Love?"  
"Yes?" he looks up, finding Gale already looking at him.  
"Are you happy?" Zaki sighs, takes his omega's hand and kisses it.  
"I couldn't be happier."  
"You don't mind we just had-"  
"I love our two kids far too much. And remember what happened to my dad? He went there, and it wasn't nice. I love our family as it is. Don't you?" Gale smiles, eyes wet but he nods.  
"I do. I always thought I will want more, but I'm so happy with just two. I...should I feel bad about not being that kind of omega?" he asks, eyes moving nervously now. Zaki tugs his hand until Gale sits on his lap.  
"You are your own kind of omega. And I love you, so much, so deeply, I don't ever want you to think that the way you are feeling is wrong. You are good, happy, satisfied, correct?" Gale chuckles and nods. "Then there's nothing to worry about. You are an amazing mate Gale, you gave me all of you, continue to do it. I couldn't have asked for someone better." Gale whimpers, kisses Zaki's lip with a desperation that remains from his younger days, when he was still insecure and desperate to prove to his alpha that he could be everything. Everything an alpha needed.  
"I love you so much, I feel the same, I couldn't have dreamed a better mate. You make me...complete. You make me happy. I love you."   
Zaki smiles, hands going up and down Gale's back, eyes on the blue ones. He sees the same omega he fell in love with, he sees him entirely and pure, as himself, with all his imperfections and good things, bare.  
"I've loved you for so long, I'm going to love you for ever."  
Gale smiles, one of his 'Zaki' smiles, and he feels like life can't get better than this.

 

On Layla's bithday, everyone comes.  
He means everyone. The house is so full Zaki is afraid the walls will give out, and his uncles are yelling at each other already for a footie match that doesn't include him, how rude.  
Layla is outside playing in a water slide (thank god she was born in the summer, they wouldn't know how to keep everyone inside if it was winter) with her cousins and school mates, and dance mates, and music mates and-Zaki doesn't even know anymore. She knows so many people.  
Gale has Sarim on his hip, blowing bubbles for him to giggle and catch around, with Nasir sitting on the floor with Malcom, Rais lost in the football match with Rory cheering for him. Rory is pretty bad at football, but he's ace at tennis so after the match is done Zaki will ask them all to find something to hit the ball and play a quick match. Uncle Harry is with his grandchildren too, watching and cheering for uncle Lou who still has a good shape and is quick enough to have Keenan whinning about it.  
Is so good and calm, despite all the juice stains on his carpet and all the dirty dishes that will have ot be cleaned later, despite his omega ignoring their daughters pleas for him to join in the water slide.  
"Gee, give me him and go. She'll be upset, her cheeks are turning red."  
"Ugh God no, I don't want her to go all Tinkerbell on me." Zaki chuckles kissing his head watching him go right after.  
"Son."  
"Hey Baba." Zayn's eyes are soft, he's sweaty from the match that just ended, uncle Lou's team won of course.  
"Great party. Reminds me of the ones we used to make for you and your siblings." Zayn says, making funny faces to Sarim who giggles and wiggles to get to him. Zaki lets him.  
"I did good, didn't I?" he asks, turning to face his father.  
"Good? Zaki, this is not good. This is the best. I'm so proud, of you, of the family you made, of everything you accomplished. I couldn't-" he gets choked up so quickly by the tears, Zaki hugs him close.  
"Is the best Baba, I agree."

After the party, they clean up with the help of Ava and Rory mostly, because the other ones stay outside and catch up together. They don't mind, is good and fast and when they're done Harry is grilling some meat (Zaki doesn't know where he got it from) and Louis is making potato mash on a huge casserole (again Zaki doesn't know where he got that from) and the cake is gone.  
"Yes, please uncles we invite you all to stay and cook in our house-" he strats jokingly.  
"Oh boy, we are doing dinner for everyone so don't complain and come sit, let your uncles do the work." Harry tells him with a wide smile. Zaki sits, Layla comes rushing for him and jumps on his lap, she's still buzzing but tries to behave. Gale is next to him, Sarim asleep on his arms.  
"Should I take him inside?" he asks, but he looks like he really doesn't want to.  
"I'll get a balnket-"  
"I'll get it for you, don't worry. Green one? With the blue alligators?" Liam says standing up and already walking to the door.  
"Yes dad, thank you." he's tired, but he has all his family on his backyard (it's packed, mind you, and he's pretty sure they had to run for the neighbours and asked them for chairs) and its sunset already and Gale looks pink and young and beautiful with their son on his arms.  
Zaki is happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god,its done. I'm done. The Universe is finished. I will put the series as finished now, I think I'm going to cry.  
> As I said, I have a lot of ideas for Larry, if I put them down as something readable I will post them.  
> Anyway, I wanted to thank everyone,as always, who read and took time of their lives to read, leave kudos and comments and support me. You are all awesome.  
> I love you all so much,see you on the next story ;)
> 
> http://dont-know-what-its-like.tumblr.com/  
> (i still don't know how to link i'm sorry)

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "A thousand years" from Christina Perri.


End file.
